


Thy Kingdom come

by Shakinnmovin



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Kings & Queens, None of the parents are evil, Princes & Princesses, except maybe the Lodges.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakinnmovin/pseuds/Shakinnmovin
Summary: Princess Elizabeth is forced out of her home, Coopershore,  due to circumstances beyond her control. She finds herself in the neighboring kingdom forced to marry a person she doesn't know.This is a historically inaccurate fiction. Drama is high and romance is slow.





	1. Through no fault of her own.

Betty's mother pulled the warm blankets off of her daughter in the middle of the night. 

"Mom?" Betty asked sleepily. "What's wrong?" She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. 

"Get up, Elizabeth," the queen said with urgency, "put on some travel clothes quickly. Maria is packing your trunk."

"Where am I going?" Betty looked around her bedroom. All the candles had been lit, and the room was buzzing with activity.

"I will explain when we are in the carriage. Quickly, Elizabeth. Time is of the essence," Alice said as she turned on her heel.

As the youngest daughter of Queen Alice Cooper, Betty had led an easier life than most. She was usually left by herself. Her brother, Prince Chic, was the heir apparent. Every second of every minute of every day from the moment he was born was accounted for. He had to learn to rule a kingdom, be a judge and be a military leader. It was not an easy task and Betty thanked her lucky stars that she was not the first-born child. Her sister, Princess Pauline, or Polly as she was affectionately known, was the spare to the heir so her time, although not as accounted for as her brother's, was still pretty regimented. Pauline had to make several diplomatic visits to the neighboring kingdoms and receive important leaders to the kingdom's courts. 

Princess Elizabeth had the luxury of doing whatever she wanted. Since Elizabeth, Betty to her family and friends, was brilliant and had the best tutors in the kingdom at her disposal. She was well-versed in a number of skills-cooking, baking, gardening, painting, and writing. She had a phenomenal library at her disposal. She was an avid reader and devoured books on a vast variety of subjects. Her cat, Caramel, was the most spoilt animal in the land. He was always at her heels, trying to get treats.

"Princess," Maria said pulling Betty out of her thoughts. She was Betty's personal maid. "I have filled hot water in the basin. I can help you fasten your dress after you freshen up."

Betty nodded and made her way to the bathroom. She passed her closet and saw that Maria had already pulled out quite a few clothes from it. Another maid was packing another trunk with Betty's toiletry and jewelry. Quickly getting ready, Betty looked for some clue as to where she was going. But the housemaids and valets paid Betty no heed. In fact, some of them refused to even look at Betty. A shiver ran down her spine.

In less than thirty minutes, Betty and her maid were seated in the carriage. Five trunks were secured on the top of the carriage. She peeked out and saw her mother holding her father's hand lovingly. King Harold or Hal, looked worried. Betty could see that he was reluctant to let go of his wife's hand. Alice bent her head and kissed her husband's cheek before turning away toward the carriage. But before she could take even two steps, Hal grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her to him, kissing her on her lips.

Betty frowned. Her parents were rarely affectionate in public, but now they were kissing in the courtyard in front of the castle without holding back. The kiss wasn't sweet but urgent and thorough. Hal dropped his forehead onto his wife's and said something to her. Alice nodded and shot her husband a loving look before hurrying down the stairs toward the carriage.

Once the footman seated himself next to the coachman, the coachman whipped the horses hinds to get them into motion. The carriage started to move, and Betty saw her mother wipe the tear that had escaped her eye with a lace handkerchief.

"Mom, where's are we going?" 

"We are going to Andratsia," Alice Cooper said as she straightened her back. 

"Why? We just went there this past summer," Betty asked confused. 

Alice grew up in the courts of the Andratsia Kingdom. Her childhood friends were King Frederick Andrews and his chief advisor, Forsythe Pendleton Jones II but when she was younger, she knew them simply as Fred and FP. Alice's father was a Lord in the court as was FP's father, Forsythe Pendleton Jones I. 

When Alice was a young girl of sixteen, Hal had come to Andratsia on a diplomatic visit. It was love at first sight for him. Alice had to be convinced to marry him, not because she didn't return his feelings but because she knew being a queen meant sacrifice. She had to leave her home, family, and friends. She had to make tough choices on a daily basis.

Hal Cooper was not one to give up easily. It took him two years, but on Alice's 18th birthday, he slipped a solitaire diamond ring on her finger. Prince Frederick and Forsythe Pendleton Jones II were there to witness the union, happy for their friend but sad to see her leave.

Queen Alice is a worthy queen. Coopershore, as its name indicated, was right by the sea. It is a small yet prosperous kingdom. Their main trade is fishing and pearls. They also had resorts along the shores to cater to the rich and powerful. Gambling was a recent venture that did not please the queen, but her husband was determined to build up the treasurer and in turn strengthen the military.

Every summer, Queen Alice took her daughters to her native land. It was a three-hour ride through the most scenic route imaginable- lush green mountains on one side, and the clear, river on the other. 

Betty spent two weeks of the summer playing with Prince Archibald. They were best friends. At one point, she even had a crush on him, but that quickly faded after they kissed the summer after her 16th birthday. They realized that there was no chemistry between them. Betty was disappointed; she had a fantasy of Archie and herself. The reality was different her dream. 

During her last visit, Betty met Veronica Lodge. Her father was the largest landowner after the King in Andratsia. Hiram Lodge did a lot of business in various kingdoms, and he was in court to advise the king. He had brought with him his only- Veronica Lodge. Betty immediately knew that the raven-haired girl with brown eyes was the perfect match for her best friend, Archie. With a nudge here and a push there, she brought the two of them together. A few weeks ago, Betty received a letter that the two lovers were engaged.

Betty had run to her parent's chambers in the East Wing of the castle to inform them of the impending wedding but had heard them arguing loudly. Her had retreated without them seeing her. She had bumped into Chic on her way back. He had a worried look on his face but before she could ask him, Polly had pulled her away to see the new blue pearls that were gifted to her.

Andratsia is a large, landlocked kingdom. It is respected by the surrounding smaller kingdoms and helped keep the peace. But lately, the Clayton Empire was becoming stronger and proving to be a threat to everyone in the region. Betty wondered if that was the reason why her parents were tense. 

"Mom, where's Polly?"

Alice looked out the carriage window. The blue moonlight illuminated her face. Betty was unsure if her mother heard her and was going to repeat the question.

"She's gone," Alice said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"She eloped with Prince Blossom," Alice's voice hardened with every word. "Don't say her name to me ever again. Polly is dead to us."


	2. Unwilling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty learns some unfortunate news and she isn't handling it well.

Betty dozed off in the carriage as it hurried along the road. Her body was asleep, but a million thoughts were running through her head. She knew that Polly liked Jason. They flirted with each other constantly, and always saved the first dance of any ball for each other. She couldn't understand why her parents' when Polly felt the need to elope when both sets of parents smiled brightly every time they saw the young couple together. A wedding was definitely in the future, and no one would have wanted to stop it. 

Politically, the marriage between Polly and Jason would have strengthened both kingdoms. There was a time when Betty had assumed that Cheryl, Jason's twin sister, and Chic would be getting married. But neither of them showed much interest in each other which was a disappointment to her parents.

Cheryl Blossom was always a force to be reckoned with, and even as a child, she showed great athletic ability. She could shoot an arrow better than anyone in either kingdom. In fact, Cheryl had bested every person in several tournaments until she got bored and refused to participate. She was also a skilled swordswoman and used a musket better than most soldiers, but it was rarely her weapon of choice. 

King Clifford Blossom was reluctant to allow his daughter to commandeer any retaliation or battles that threatened his country. But Queen Penelope Blossom saw the potential her daughter had and convinced her husband to let their daughter join the military. She proved to be an excellent strategist and as well as a negotiator. 

Betty knew that Jason felt inferior to his twin. He had suggested that she take over as the next monarch to which Cheryl had laughed and said, "Where's the fun in sitting on a plush throne?"

Just as the sun peeked behind the mountains and lit the morning sky, the carriage came to a stop with a jerk. Betty woke up and saw that the castle's massive wooden gates which were always wide open to receive them in the past were shut. 

The coachman and footmen made their way to the gate and passed a sealed scroll through a small opening in the gate. There were two soldiers on towers by the gates with loaded muskets aimed at the carriage and Betty felt a shiver go down her spine once she saw them.

Betty glanced at her mother who was nervously biting her lower lip as she looked out the carriage window. 

"Mom," Betty said. "Are you okay?"

Queen Alice looked at her youngest child who had the same green eyes and blonde hair as herself and reached out to hold her hand. "I'm fine, my child." She pushed back a lock of Betty's hair and gave her a forlorn look.

The silence was broken up as the wooden gates opened. The soldiers put down their muskets and waved the carriage in. Within a minute, they stopped in front of the main gateway of the castle. 

The footman helped Queen Alice exit the carriage and closed the door behind her. Betty looked out and saw Captain Reginald hurry out of the castle. He bowed down before the visiting queen and led her up the stairs. 

"Maria, should we wait here or follow them?" Betty asked her maid.

"I think we should wait till someone comes to get us, milady," Maria answered.

Betty nodded and waited patiently for someone to get her. She didn't have to wait long. Prince Archibald hurried down the stairs to greet her. It was apparent that he had been sleeping when someone woke him up to tell of his kingdom's unexpected visitors. His red hair was sticking up all over, and there was a little crust near his eye.

"Betty," Archie quietly said. He had waved the footman away and personally escorted her from the carriage.

Archie hugged Betty and gave her a pained smile. "The kitchen is making breakfast and will be sending it up to the dining hall in a few minutes. WOuld you like to freshen up before that?"

"Would you mind if we ate in the maids dining quarters by the kitchen? I always liked to sit there," Betty asked. When they were children, they had to have all their meals and tea in their rooms. But once in a while, they would be allowed to sneak into the kitchen to eat biscuits and chase the cats. She had loved how warm and cozy the kitchen felt. Right now, she also needed the busy atmosphere of the kitchen to preoccupy her mind. 

Archie looked taken aback by the request. "Of course, I can arrange that while you settle in your bedroom. Your usual room overlooking the rose garden is being painted, so you have to settle for one of the bedrooms in the south wing. The view isn't as good, but that's where my chambers are situated, and Veronica would love to show you how she plans on redecorating the place after the wedding."

Archie led Betty up the stairs to the great hall. Betty always loved that room. The ceilings were painted in vibrant red and gold that reflected the light seeping through the tall windows. Huge portraits of past kings decorated the walls. Betty stood in front the one that was of Archie's grandfather. She remembered attending the funeral when she was a little girl. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a dark-haired, slim young man approached them and whispered into Archie's ear. Betty turned to look at the two men.

Archie nodded and turned to Betty. "I'm sorry. They need me in the King's chambers. Jughead will take you to the kitchens. The rooms are being aired out so maybe you can freshen up after breakfast? Betty, do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you," Betty said. Archie bowed down to the princess and Betty nodded in acknowledgment.

"This way, milady," Jughead said. He held out his arm for her to hold on to as he led her to the kitchen. 

Betty remembered Jughead as a rambunctious child. He climbed trees, threw dirt pies at her, and pulled her braided hair. Not being one to sit back, Betty had retaliated. She had snuck into his bedroom and put slugs in his bed. She put pinecones in his shoes and replaced his beloved crown knit cap with a crown of leaves that she had sewed together. The last trick had him almost in tears. Betty hadn't meant to hurt him, and she had quickly given it back to him. 

"Do you still have that cap?" Betty asked her companion.

Jughead turned a light shade of pink. "I do. Buried deep in my cupboard but I take it out from time to time and brush off the lint."

"And it still fits your head?"

Jughead thought for a second. "I guess it does."

"You always had a huge head as a child. I wondered many a time how you didn't tip over with the weight. Thank goodness that it stopped growing and the rest of you caught up with your swollen head," Betty said with a naughty smile.

Jughead laughed loudly. "I did have a big head as my mother frequently reminds me whenever she wants me to do something."

Jughead and Betty walked into the kitchen which became silent instantly. A clang of a falling plate onto the stone floor broke everyone out of their shock. The kitchen was busy once more. 

Jughead walked into the dining room and pulled a chair for Betty. She sat down. A plate of almond tart and a bowl of fruits was placed before her.

"Are you not eating?" Betty asked Jughead who was standing by the window peering out. 

"I usually eat with Archie and Reggie before we go out for training," Jughead answered. "But I will have a cup of coffee to keep you company."

"Gwen," Jughead called out to a passing servant. "Some coffee, please."

Betty turned to see Gwen scramble away to do the master's bidding. 

"Still drinking that dark sludge?"

"I will have you know that I'm 75% of that dark sludge," Jughead joked.

"Just 75%?"

"It would be more, but Archie insists that I eat something of more sustenance."

Jughead sat down while Gwen brought a pot of hot coffee. She also served Betty some tea and a few scones. With a bow, Gwen disappeared.

Betty poured a generous amount of cream and a cube of sugar before she took a sip. She looked over the teacup and saw Jughead watching her.

"What?" Betty asked, one eyebrow raised.

Jughead shook his head and took a healthy gulp of his coffee.

"What?" Betty asked again.

Jughead opened his mouth to say something when Reggie walked in. He bowed to Betty and turned toward Jughead. 

"Your presence is requested in the King's chambers," Reggie said.

Jughead looked at Betty apologetically. 

"I am finished, Jughead. You can leave for the chambers. I will take my tea upstairs with me. Reggie- can you show me to my room?"

"I was instructed to take you to the great hall and wait with you till your mother calls you to the King's Chambers."

Betty bit her lower lip and looked up at Reggie. She stood up and smoothened out her dress. 

"Reggie, why don't you go ahead. I'll take Betty to the hall and meet you at the chambers."

Reggie nodded, turned on his heel and hurried away.

Jughead and Betty walked toward the hall.

"I hardly saw you after that summer we spent in the fair. Where did you go?"

"I was in training from the summer after my sixteenth birthday till.. well...I'm always in training. You don't rise to be a Templar at the age of 22 without working your ass off. But the last two summer was more hectic than usual because Reggie wanted to go in for Naval training in the south sea of the Blossom Kingdom."

"Why? Isn't Andratsia landlocked?"

Jughead shrugged. "It's always good to be prepared."

Betty looked puzzled at Jughead. He was hiding something, but she was too nervous about her situation to dwell on Reggie's training.

Once they reached the Great Hall, Jughead took his leave. Betty twiddled her thumbs and waited for someone, anyone, to come and get her.

"Betty?" Archie's voice called.

Betty turned to see Archie beckoning her toward the King's Chamber. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his lips were pursed tightly together.

Betty entered the Chamber. She came before him and curtsied. 

"Elizabeth! Enough of all that," King Frederick walked down the two steps and went over to Betty where she stood. He hugged her tightly. "You look as beautiful as your mother."

Betty smiled at him. The King was always informal when it came to her family, but she knew her mother would disapprove if Betty didn't follow protocol.

Betty looked around the room. FP was standing by the throne while his wife, Gladys, was sitting on a stool near him. Jughead and Reggie stood near the mantle. Queen Alice moved toward Betty.

"Mom?" Betty asked. 

"Sweetheart, as you know, the political climate of our small kingdom is slightly unstable due to the recent financial mishaps. Your sister leaving in the middle of the night will make the people lose their trust in the royal family. We," Alice let out a sigh, "your father and I, have decided that you will stay in Andratsia."

"For how long?" 

"Darling, you're getting married," Alice said.

"What? Who am I marrying? Don't I have a say in who I marry?" Betty was outraged. This is ridiculous. She couldn't understand how her marriage would help Coopershore in any way.

"To Forsythe." Alice looked at the young man standing uncertainly. 

"I don't understand. Why do I have to get married?"

"Darling, you can't stay here without reason," Alice said. 

"You can tell people that I'm helping Archie with his wedding...," Betty clasped her hands in front of her chest. Her doe eyes were full of anxiety.

"No. You're getting married," Alice firmly said. 

"Mom, please..." Betty begged.

"This evening you are going to get married. I'm sorry that your father couldn't be here, but the kitchen will throw a nice feast, and we can get Veronica to help with the dress," Alice said.

"What? You can't be serious.... How can you be so cavalier about this? You're ruining my life, and you're apologizing that daddy can't be here?"

Alice ignored Betty's outburst. "Veronica will be here soon and get you ready. Why don't you freshen up?"

Betty looked around the room and saw that no one would meet her eye. Everyone was looking either at the floor or the wall. 

Betty let out a sob. She felt a heavy weight on her chest as she realized that her mother wasn't going to back down. "Mom, please don't do this. I can't just get married. Why don't I get engaged?"

"Because Andresia cannot protect you if you are just engaged, Elizabeth."

"Why do I need protection? Mom, I don't understand..."

"Enough, Elizabeth. You are not coming back with me. Either you marry Forsythe and stay here, or you can go to the Blossoms and work as your sister's maid."

"Fine. I'll go to the Blossoms. Polly will take me in, and she won't make me the maid," Betty angrily said. She turned away from her mother and started to leave the room.

"Really? You think the Blossoms are going to go against their biggest ally? Are you sure you want to risk it?" Alice's cruelly said.

Betty didn't turn around but ran away from the room without looking at anyone. She found herself in the rose garden and sunk into the bench, sobbing uncontrollably.


	3. Same boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead and Betty get to know each other a little more. Veronica is introduced in this chapter and she's a lot of fun!

Archie approached Betty in the Rose Garden. She sat on the black metal bench without any expression on her face. The tears had long dried up, and her face looked slightly splotchy and pink. Her white lace handkerchief was balled tightly in her fist. 

"Betty," Archie softly said as he sat next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Angry. Angry at my mother. Angry at you for not helping me. Angry at my spineless father for not convincing my mother that whatever she's planning is a horrible idea. Angry at the world in general."

"So you're angry!" Archie said leaning back on the bench. "Jughead isn't taking this well either."

"He isn't?" Betty sounded outraged. "I'm a princess. I'm a catch. He should be over the moon that he gets to marry me." She gets up and starts to pace in front of Archie. 

"I'm confused," Archie said as he screwed his face and scratched his head. "Do you want to marry him?"

Betty stomped her foot. "Of course, I don't want to marry him, But I don't want him to not want to marry me. I want to not marry him more than he doesn't want to marry me."

"Huh? What language did you just speak?" Archie said confused. 

Betty glared at Archie with her hands folded. She shifted her weight to her other hip and tapped the grass with her foot. Something caught her attention, and she tensed up as she saw Jughead making his way down the steps toward the garden. Both hands were shoved into his pockets, and he looked a little worried as he watched her. 

Archie turned around to see why Betty had stopped glaring at him. "I have to meet Ronnie in the Grand Hall." He scrambled away patting Jughead on the back as he climbed the steps back to the castle.

Jughead stood silently in front of Betty. She was looking at the grass near her feet, refusing to meet his eyes. 

"I wanted to show you to your rooms," Jughead finally said.

"Rooms?" Betty asked.

"Yes. I have a spacious apartment below Archie's, opposite Reggie's. It's got a beautiful sitting space, a bedroom, a bathroom. It's furnished with the bare necessities since it has just been me all this time, but now that there's... you. You can furnish it in whatever you feel is suitable. Veronica can help you. My mother would like to be consulted as well. Although you might want to avoid her for the next few days."

"Why should I avoid her?" Betty narrowed her eyes and eyed her fiancee suspiciously. 

"My mother is not happy about this new development. But she'll get used it." Jughead ran a hand through his wavy dark hair and fisted some of it on the top of his head.

"We all have to get used to it," Betty mumbled and moved to sit on the bench.

"I'm sorry that you have to marry me," Jughead said truthfully. 

Betty felt terrible for being emotional. She didn't mean to make Jughead feel bad. She wanted her mother to feel awful. 

"Please don't apologize. I know you aren't to blame for this situation," Betty said as she moved to one end of the bench. She looked at Jughead and then looked at the space next to her.

Jughead sat next to Betty. He leaned forward and rested his forearms on his knees. She noticed the sleeves of his shirt tighten and admired this muscular arms. 

Betty cleared her throat and looked at the purple mountains in front of her. "Promise me that you'll always tell me the truth. No matter how hard the truth may be."

"I promise," Jughead said. Betty felt him turned to look at her, but she continued to stare stoically ahead. 

"Do you know why my mother is terrified?"

"I have an idea," Jughead said

Betty raised an eyebrow and looked at Jughead quizzically. 

"She thinks your family, the royal family, is going to be overthrown soon," Jughead said.

"Does she have any proof for this fear?" Betty asked. She felt her heart beat fast. Were her brother and father in danger?

"I don't know," Jughead answered. 

"Who suggested this alliance?"

"My father. Your mother wanted you to marry Archie. King Frederick told her that was not possible. My father suggested me."

"But Archie is engaged to Veronica?" Betty stated. "Why would my mother suggest Archie?"

"Engagements can be broken," Jughead shrugged. 

Typical Queen Alice behavior. She was like a bull, pushing through anything and anyone to get what she wanted. Not caring if she broke engagements, promises, and hearts.

"Marriages can be broken too especially...," Betty's voice trailed off. 

"What do you mean?" Jughead asked.

"It's not like the King is with his wife, now is he?" Betty said as she crossed her legs at the ankle. She tilted her body to face Jughead.

"Queen Mary couldn't adjust to living in the castle when parts of the kingdom had people suffering. She is on a mission to help the poor in remote regions. She wants to use the treasury to improve infrastructure."

"I thought you said that you would never lie to me?"

Jughead turned to look at Betty. "I'm not lying. They aren't divorced. Their paths diverged. They'll get back together eventually. I know they will."

"Is that the lie you tell yourself?" Betty asked pointedly.

"The Queen isn't like a second mother to me. She's my mother. Growing up in the castle could have been lonely for a non-royal. But she took me under her wing along with Archie and, later on, Reggie. She treated the three of us the same-like her sons. The King was as kind to us as his wife. My father and the King were childhood friends who drifted apart due to...I don't know...some argument. They reconnected and became good friends after my father saved his life during a rebellion uprising. After that, FP rose quickly through the ranks and became his chief advisor," Jughead said.

"So they were grateful to your family," Betty said.

"Grateful doesn't mean that they had to accept us into their home. We are titleless and live in the castle. My mother was uneducated and came from a family of scoundrels. Now, she's an apothecarist. She's the best around to tell you the truth." Jughead chuckled. 

Betty nodded and sighed. "Are you happy with this...arrangement? This union between yourself and I."

"I was surprised," Jughead honestly said. "My father put me on the spot. I didn't; I couldn't even get a word out. I nodded with my mouth open. I think I looked like the court jester. My mother was screaming at him. The vile words that came from her mouth..." Jughead's body visibly shuddered. 

Betty giggled despite the gravity of the situation. "So your mother has strong opinions. I better stay clear of her."

Jughead let out a chuckle and leaned back. "That wouldn't be hard. She makes herself scarce. I hardly see her."

Betty frowned. Her parents were always around each other and loved to be surrounded by their children. 

Jughead's words interrupted her thoughts. "I know you aren't happy getting married to me..."

"It's not you," Betty swiftly said. "It's just this whole situation. I feel like no one is telling me the whole truth and then they keep trying to protect me like I'm a child."

"You are a child. Your parent's child. That will never change," Jughead said. He got up and looked back at Betty. "Let me take you up to the apartment."

Betty stood up and smoothed out her dress. "I don't want to share a room with you till I'm more comfortable with this entire situation."

Jughead nodded understandingly. 

"I'm sorry," Bety said as they walked up the steps together.

"Don't be. I understand," Jughead held out his arm for Betty to hold. 

Betty smiled at Jughead gratefully and took his arm. They both walked the rest of the way in silence. As they got nearer to the castle, Betty saw a petite girl with dark hair running toward them.

"B!" Veronica screeched loudly. Jughead groaned next to Betty.

"Ouf!" Betty said as Veronica enveloped her in a hug. "Archie told me everything. I'm so sorry that your wedding isn't going to be a grand event."

"Yes, V. I'm worried that my wedding will be small," Betty rolled her eyes. That was the least of her worries. 

"But you're getting my backup dress. It's pink and lacy but doesn't have the same puffiness as my wedding dress. But with a crinoline, it can be made to look big." Veronica circled Betty like a shark circling its prey. "You're taller than me so the hemline might rise if we use the crinoline."

"Veronica, I don't care about the dress. Just...anything will do. We can just add an extra layer of lace and no crinoline," Betty sighed. She already felt exhausted thinking of the wedding. 

"But...but...?" Veronica looked baffled that Betty didn't care about the wedding. 

"Flowers," Betty blurted the word loudly. Jughead and Veronica looked at Betty stunned at the outburst.

"Flowers?" Veronica questioned.

"Yes. I want roses," Betty decided. 

"White roses? Red? Maybe yellow," Veronica asked. She held her chin in her hand and Betty could see the wheels turning in Veronica's head as she imagined the flowers.

"White," Betty stated. 

"Wouldn't that remind you of a funeral?" Veronica's nose crinkled. 

"V. I want white," Betty said with certainty. "I have to go. Jughead, please take me to your apartment."

Jughead and Betty hurried inside the castle. "It's better to give Veronica something to do, or she'll bug me about the fine details. And, honestly, I don't care about the fine details."

Jughead took Betty up the winding stairwell up to his apartment. He stood outside the door and hesitated before opening it.

Betty stepped in after Jughead and looked around. "You said you had the bare essentials."

"I do," Jughead said looking confused.

The sitting room had a chair by the window surrounded by books. A red rug covered the floor, and a bookshelf stood empty in the corner. Betty opened the door to the bedroom and walked inside. There was a narrow bed placed by the window and, again, stacks of books surrounded the bed. An open cupboard stood with clothes hanging out of it in the corner with a chest next to it. A small alcove held armors, swords, and several other weaponry on the floor. Betty walked into the room that was apparently the bathroom. It was larger than she expected with a claw-footed tub.

"You said you had the bare essentials," Betty repeated.

"I did. Because I do," Jughead retorted. 

Betty tilted her head when she viewed another door. She walked into the room. It had an old cot and nothing else. A small bathroom was seen from where Betty stood

"The valet's room. It's never been used. There is a door to the corridor over there," Jughead said.

"I see...," Betty bit her lip. 

"I think it would be better if I stayed in the valet room for a while."

"No. I couldn't ask you to do that," Betty objected. 

"You didn't. I offered," Jughead said. He ran a hand through his hair. "I'll ask someone to clean this up."

"B!" Veronica's high pitched voice was heard through the apartment. "Oh my God! Archiekins- did you see this?"

Betty and Jughead looked at each other before they hurried to the sitting room.

Veronica stood at the entrance, her mouth agape, her face pale.

"Archie, we need to get the sitting room furniture from your rooms. Don't worry, B. I can furnish this room and...oh my! Archie- the bedroom is empty." She gripped the doorpost tightly.

"Why didn't you say anything about these conditions?" Veronica asked Archie who trailed slowly behind his fiance. 

Archie shrugged. "I like his apartment. It's the best for sword fighting."

Veronica stared at Archie while Betty covered her mouth to prevent her laughter from annoying Veronica. 

"And what would I see if I went to Reggie's room?" Veronica asked

Archie didn't want to incriminate his friend so kept quiet but Jughead was offended that the ladies thought his room was considered bad.

"It's the best for gambling and drinking," Jughead said

"Please don't tell me he has one of those gambling table in the middle of his sitting room?" Betty asked and she put a dainty hand on her hip. She had a twinkle in her eye as she said it.

"He doesn't have a gambling table in his room," Jughead said as he raised three fingers. "He has three gambling tables in the sitting room, and his bedroom is practically a bar."

"Really?" Betty asked intrigued.

Veronica threw her hands up in disbelief as she exited Jughead's apartment. "I have to get every available person to move furniture around this massive castle." She grunted angrily.

"I wonder how Veronica would feel if I told her that Reggie makes his own beer in the bathroom?" Jughead wondered aloud.

"I don't know whether to laugh or to cry," Betty said

"You can do both," Veronica said from the corridor. 

"Wow. She has ears like an elephant." Jughead whispered to Betty.

"I heard that too," Veronica's voice sailed through the room.

Betty laughed seeing Jughead's expression. "I want to see Reggie's room. Please?" 

Jughead looked into Betty's green doe-like eyes. 

"Fine," Jughead conceded. "But you can never tell him."

Jughead led Betty to Reggie's room which was a mere dozen steps away. He opened the door and allowed Betty to enter first.

"Makes me feel better about your room," Betty said as she pinched her nose with her fingers.

"Hey!" Jughead objected.

Betty giggled. "Let's go. The smell is overwhelming. I feel faint."

"I'll have you know that's hundred-year-old whiskey you smell. We dropped it on the rug last night," Jughead said as he led Betty back to the corridor.

"Do you drink?" Betty said. 

"Not much," Jughead walked in step with Betty as he clasped his hands behind him. He led her to the guest bedroom.

Jughead turned to Betty and laid a soft kiss on Betty's cheek. "See you at the wedding."

"See you at the wedding," Betty confirmed.

"And if you're going to run away to the Blossom Kingdom, please let me know before I reach the aisle. I would hate to stand there looking foolish," Jughead half-joked.

"I won't," Betty promised. Jughead raised an eyebrow in question. 

"I won't go to the Blossoms, I mean," Betty clarified. "I'll be the one wearing Veronica's backup wedding dress."

Jughead smiled and turned on his heel. Betty took a deep breath as she watched her to-be husband walk away, worrying about her future.


	4. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Mary makes her appearance. Secrets are revealed. Betty and Jughead are getting closer to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I put up the latest chapter this weekend. It's a bit longer than normal but there is a lot of backstories and I couldn't shorten it.
> 
> Comments are appreciated! Do you like the story? Hate it?

King Frederick was getting ready for bed. His only child, Archie, was getting married in two weeks. Veronica Lodge, his soon to be daughter-in-law, was a force to be reckoned with. She was born in a family with great wealth and position. And although no one in the Lodge family held a title that didn't stop the royal family from seeking their advice on financial matters. 

Fred had assumed that his son would marry Princess Elizabeth, the daughter of one of his best friends. Instead, Betty married Jughead, the son of his other best friend. It had been six weeks since the impromptu wedding between Betty and Jughead, and he rarely saw the couple together, but last night as he looked around the royal hall, he had a glimpse of Jughead and Betty.

Veronica had insisted that everyone who attended the wedding be given a small token of appreciation and then proceeded to summon the entire wedding party to do her bidding. The mementos needed to be wrapped in purple paper and topped with a pretty white bow. The groomsmen took over the wrapping. The bow was the tricky part, and Veronica kept repeating the instructions to get them to look perfect but other than Betty's, everyone else's looked horrible. 

Jughead stealthily walked over to Betty and whispered into her ear. Her face had immediately turned pink, and she covered her mouth with her hand. Satisfied that he could inject some humor into the situation, Jughead grinned and looked with wistful eyes at his bride before he swiftly moved back to his side of the room before Veronica saw him. 

Fred stretched his arms above his head and yawned loudly. He turned around when he heard the bedroom room open.

"Mary!" 

"Fred," the red-headed woman said as she entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"You're a week early. You know the wedding in in two weeks, right?"

"I know when my son's wedding is taking place, Fred," Queen Mary said irritably.

Fred wisely refrained from saying anything to irritate Mary further. Mary sat on the chair by the window, looking out at the night sky. 

"How could you force Jughead to get married?"

"I didn't force him to do anything. Alice needed someone to marry Betty so that she could be under our protection. F.P. volunteered his son's name," Fred ran a hand through his sparse hair.

"You should have stopped it or at least delayed it so that I could have been there," Mary glared at her husband.

"You do realize that both his parents were present and gave their consent. Gladys was less than happy, but after a screaming match with F.P. and a crying fit in the middle of the court which is spent clinging to Jughead's leg, she finally gave her consent," Fred explained.

"I should have been there," Mary insisted. "I took care of that boy since he was six-years-old. Not his mother- Me! You couldn't have delayed the wedding?"

"It would have taken the messenger 24 hours to get a message to you if conditions are optimal and another 24- 36 hours for you to get here. We would have to delay for at least five days. If you had been in the castle like the Queen is supposed to..." Fred said.

"Oh my gosh!" Mary got up from her chair and stomped toward her husband. "Do we have to go through this again? I can't live in this castle sheltered from the misery of our people when they don't have access to clean water and food."

"Do you think I stay here and do nothing for our people? I have to defend this country for the safety of people, make trade deals to make money to provide for the people, maintain diplomacy and ...No! I'm not having this same argument again and again with you." Fred shouted back at his wife. "I have sacrificed for this country."

Mary rolled her eyes as she walked away from Fred. "I'm going to go and see my son, after that I'm going to see Jughead and check if he's doing alright. I'll send a message to Reggie before I meet him so that he has time to throw out his floozies and spray something for that smell."

Fred smiled at Mary's comment. She was a momma bear when it came to those three boys. He watched her walk away and remembered why he had fallen in love with her. Her fierce passion for the downtrodden and the injustice suffered by the poor. But somewhere they stopped going down the same path. He wasn't sure when that happened. He was too busy running a kingdom to pay much attention to his wife. But when the boys joined the military and became more independent, Mary announced her plans of moving. 

It broke his heart when Mary decided to move. She hadn't asked Fred or compromised. She left without a backward glance. FP was the only person that Fred could talk to freely about Mary. Apart from being a dependable childhood friend, FP's understood unhappy marriages since his wasn't a content one either. 

Fred and FP disagreed with the latter's choice of life partner. Fred hated Gladys with a passion. She came from a family of thieves and scoundrels. That alone wouldn't have bothered him too much if Gladys had tried to pull away from that dark world. Instead, she actively pulled FP toward it. FP turned to alcohol and gambling. 

Thoughts of those days still made Fred's blood boil but then Gladys got pregnant. A decision, Fred feared, would cement FP"s relationship with the low-lives but, instead, it sobered him up. He changed overnight and resolved to be a good father to his son. He entered the military and rose up the ranks. 

Fred was not the King at that point since his father was still alive and he didn't trust FP. But one night when Fred was leading his troops, rebels from the north had ambushed them. FP stepped in front of the sword meant for Fred, saving his life but efficiently ending his own career in the cavalry. Fred granted him entrance to the King's Courts as an advisor, and when Fred ascended the throne, FP became his right-hand man.

Fred sighed and ran a hand over his face. He hoped Mary wouldn't scrutinize Betty too much. The poor girl had been through too much already. Being stripped of her title and being married to a man she hardly knew was an adjustment but knowing his wife, she would never consider all those reasons. He rang a bell and promptly his valet appeared.

"Go to Captain Forsythe's rooms and let him know Queen Mary has arrived and will be visiting him soon," Fred said to the valet who bowed and ran to do his bidding.

It was going to be a long night and probably an even longer morning if Veronica and Mary decided to lock horns over wedding details. Fred slipped under his quilt. He needed a good night's rest.

__________________________

Betty sat in front of the mirror running a brush through her long blonde hair. Her thoughts were elsewhere that night, and she didn't notice Jughead coming into her bedroom. 

Jughead stood behind his wife. She acknowledged him with a smile that she gave his reflection in the mirror which he gladly reciprocated. He bent down and placed his hands on Betty's arms as he brushed his lips against her temple. It was a routine that had initially made Betty nervous, but now, she yearned for the contact.

Over the last six weeks, Betty found her husband to be kind and loving. His words were few but meaningful. He made her laugh with his witty comments and sardonic sense of humor. 

Jughead started to straighten up and move toward his room when Betty covered one of his hands with her own. He stiffened at the unexpected return of affection.

"Juggie," Betty said. "I wanted to thank you for being patient with me."

"Of course, Betty," Jughead responded. "You're my wife. I want you to feel comfortable here."

"I am," Betty didn't remove her hand from his and drew circles on his warm skin with her thumb. She took his hand in hers and raised it to her lips. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The sweet smell of him penetrated her nostrils and made feel slightly lightheaded. She turned her head and rested her cheek on his fingers. 

Betty looked at Jughead's reflection through her eyelashes. His mouth was slightly open, and his eyes widened as he stared back at her.

"You must be tired," Betty said. "I'll let you go to bed." She let go of his hand and stood up, trying not to look at her husband's face.

"I'm not tired. Maybe we can...," Jughead was interrupted by a loud knock.

Betty jumped back. "Who could that be at this time of night?"

Jughead walked out of the bedroom to the sitting room and yanked open the door. He saw the King's valet and stepped outside. Betty pulled on her robe and tightened the belt around her waist before stepping out of her room.

"The Queen is coming," Jughead announced. He pressed a hand to the back of his neck and looked at Betty.

"When?"

"Now."

Betty felt her heart start to race. She had met the Queen several times, but this was the first time Betty was meeting her as the wife of Jughead. 

"Should we call the kitchen to send some tea? They might have some scones or sweet buns leftover from this evening...." Betty was interrupted by Jughead who had moved to stand before her. 

"Queen Mary wants to drop by and congratulate us," Jughead soothingly said. "It will be a quick visit. Don't be nervous about it."

Betty bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. She let out a puff of air. "Are you sure?"

"Quite sure," Jughead leaned over to kiss the top of Betty's head. "Why don't you change into something isn't your nightwear while I receive her?"

"I have to be there when she arrives. Isn't that protocol?" Betty questioned.

"The Queen doesn't care about protocol, I promise you. Go on, get ready." Jughead tucked a lock of Betty's hair behind her ear. 

Betty hurried to the bedroom and looked back nervously at Jughead. He smiled encouragingly at her but the second the door closed, his smile dropped. 

Jughead had promised Betty that he would never lie to her, but this time it didn't count. He didn't want to upset her. Queen Mary stopping by before bedtime was not good.  
________________

When Betty entered the sitting room, Jughead had already settled their guest on the settee while he stood beside the piano. 

Betty curtsied before the Queen.

"Elizabeth," Mary politely said. "You are looking lovely. I apologize for the last minute visit, but I always see my boys when I come in, no matter what time I arrive."

"It's not a problem, your royal highness," Betty said. She was wearing a floral, green dress with a high bodice. Luckily, Maria heard about the Queen's visit and helped Betty style her hair into an elegant bun. Betty also asked Maria to send up tea and whatever decent snack they had in the kitchen up to the apartment. Despite Jughead's reassurance that the visit was going to be quick and painless, Betty knew better.

Betty seated herself next to Mary just as someone knocked on the door. 

"Come in," Mary loudly said.

A cart of hot tea, strawberry pastries, and cucumber sandwiches was rolled into the room. Jughead pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow at Betty before he rolled his eyes. He moved towards the cart as he waved away the person who had brought it in. He poured tea into two cups and handed one of them to the queen. He added a cube of sugar and a little cream into the other, stirred it and gave the cup to Betty. 

Mary watched Jughead make the tea with an amused smile. "You know how your wife takes her tea; I'm quite impressed."

Jughead smirked. "Would either of you like a sandwich or pastry?"

Queen Mary and Betty shook their head. 

Jughead took a strawberry pastry and bit into it.

"Use a plate," Mary admonished with a glint in her eye. "You weren't raised in a pigsty."

Jughead popped the pastry in his mouth and chewed noisily, a couple of crumbs escaping his lips. He winked at Betty and moved to stand by the window.

"Why don't you leave us ladies to our talk?" Mary asked Jughead.

Jughead couldn't say a word with his mouth full of food but shot Betty a surprised look. He tried to mumble something that earned a glare from both the ladies sitting on the settee. 

"I'm not going to eat her, I promise." Mary got up and guided Jughead into the bedroom. She shoved him inside, and Jughead shot Betty an apologetic look before Mary closed the door.

"You look well, Betty. Is Jughead good to you?" Mary took her seat next to Betty.

"Yes. Jughead's a good man." Betty sipped her tea. 

"But you refuse to share a bedroom with him." Mary crossed her legs and looked earnestly at Betty.

"I...I..." Betty stammered, thinking of an answer. 

"That wasn't a question, my dear. It was a statement that requires no explanation."

With shaky hands, Betty placed her teacup and saucer on the table before her. She couldn't meet Mary's eyes.

"I know I'm biased. I raised that man that you married, and he deserves to be with someone who loves him. He's had a lot of people abandon him either by choice or circumstances," Mary said.

Betty's eyebrows furrowed together. 

"FP's parents disowned FP when he married Gladys," Mary continued. "I believe she got pregnant to keep FP from leaving her. She expected her husband to support her by joining the "family business" of thievery. Instead, he became a better man. Gladys despised the change in FP, and when she saw that her son looked like and behaved like his father, she despised him as well. Jughead's mother wasn't maternal in any way, shape or form."

Mary got up and started to pace. Betty watched the queen as she was lost in her memories. "They lived in the village. It wasn't the safest place to live, but he was a soldier. FP didn't complain. Gladys was rarely home, and whenever she was, she made...I don't know the specifics...and Jughead never said, but I know she was an awful mother to him. He learned to take care of himself. FP was ready to leave Gladys, but she got pregnant again."

"Jughead has a sibling?" Betty asked surprised.

"He had a sibling," Mary corrected. "A little sister, Forysthia or Jellybean, as they called her. She was a precious little thing. JB looked like an angel. Gladys changed after JB was born. It was like her maternal instincts finally kicked in. But JB..." Mary's voice cracked with emotion.

"What happened to her?" Betty urged.

"There was a flu epidemic that had gripped the region. JB got sick. Very sick. I wasn't in the castle, neither was Fred. We were on the peacekeeping tour of the northern tribes along with FP. By the time we got word that JB was sick, it was too late."

"Oh my..." Betty gasped. She covered her mouth as moisture filled her eyes.

"When Gladys knew that JB was going to die, she left them. JB died in Jughead's arms. He had just turned eight."

Betty closed her eyes and tears flowed freely from them, down her cheek and left dark spots on her dress. She remembered Jughead at that age. He was a rambunctious boy but that summer he had quietened down. She thought he had finally matured, but now she knew that he was grieving.

"I love that boy and want what's best for him. If I were here, your marriage wouldn't have taken place. Not because you lack anything. You're young, beautiful, graceful, and caring. And I see some growing affection on your side, but that man is in love with you."

"No, he isn't," Betty objected.

"Jughead loved you since the day he set his eyes on you. But you had eyes only for my son."

"That was a long time ago." Betty blushed.

"I know. Archie told me there were no sparks when you kissed him," Mary said with a smile.

"Technically, Archie kissed me. But, you're right. There were no sparks." Betty was embarrassed to be talking about this with the mother of her ex-crush.

"Jughead was devastated when Archie bragged about the kiss. I swear, my son doesn't have a clue at times. But Jughead never said anything; he knew his place. You were a princess, and he had no title, no money, and nothing of worth. Did you ever wonder why he made himself scarce during your summer holidays after that? He made sure that all his trainings coincided with your visits."

Mary moved closer to Betty and took hold of one of her hands. "Jughead loves you, and he married you to protect you. Trust me, my child, do not take love for granted. It is rare to be loved so unconditionally."

Before Mary could say more, the door flung open, and Reggie walked in.

"Reggie!" Mary shouted, letting go of Betty's hand, she got up to greet him. They hugged each other and Mary took hold of his face. "Beautiful boy! I'm surprised that you aren't busy throwing out your floozies and draining the bathtub of that weird concoction of alcohol. 

"The girls were a one-time thing, and the weird concoction is beer," Reggie corrected.

"Ha!" Mary laughed. "That was the only time I caught you. I know you three boys snuck girls in more times than I can count."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Reggie lied with a smile. 

Betty watched the relaxed manner in which Reggie and Queen Mary interacted with each other. Jughead must have heard them talking, and he walked in to join them. He shot Betty a concerned look, but Betty looked away from him. Reggie scowled at Betty which was missed by her as she tried to escape from the room. 

Her feelings were all jumbled up, and Betty didn't want to blurt out something without adequately assessing the new information gleaned from Mary.

"I'll leave you three to talk. Goodnight," Betty hurriedly said as she scurried off to her room without giving anyone else a chance to say anything.

Betty sat slowly on her bed. She put a hand on her chest and closed her eyes. A few moments later, the voices outside subsided, and she felt Jughead enter the room.

"Are you okay?" Jughead asked concerned as he sat next to Betty.

"I'm tired, and I have a headache," Betty responded.

"Is there something I can do?"

"Yes. Can you answer a question for me?" Betty asked without opening her eyes.

"If I can," Jughead replied.

"Are you in love with me?" Betty opened her eyes and looked at Jughead. He was sitting so close to her that she could see his blue eyes darken.

Jughead's neck bobbed as he swallowed and he cleared his throat noisily.

"Jug," Betty pressed.

"I've always liked you, but you were meant for Archie," Jughead truthfully said. "You were always trying to impress him. I didn't have anything to offer you, so I never said anything."

"Ok. Too much information in one go," Betty stood up and turned her back on Jughead. She smoothened out her dress. "Mary told me everything."

"Oh!"

"You should have said something to me," Betty said. "We've been married for six weeks."

"I knew you didn't feel the same way. I didn't want to look like a fool," Jughead said, "but I seem to look like one anyway."

"I'm going to bed. Can you...?" Betty pointed to the room that Jughead slept in.

Jughead silently walked away and closed the door behind him.  
______________  
Betty had tossed and turned for the last hour in her bed. Mary's advice and Jughead's words ran through her head over and over again. Finally, she gave up and softly padded her way to where Jughead slept.

"Jug?" Betty whispered.

Jughead soft snores led Betty to where he was sleeping. The moonlight lit the room through the open window. The cot that had been in the room had been replaced by a small bed. 

"Jug?" Betty said louder than before.

Jughead gasped as he woke up. "Is everything okay?"

"Scooch," Betty said.

"What?" Jughead sounded confused.

"Scooch over," Betty repeated.

Jughead moved to lay down on his side, his back pressed against the wall so that Betty could lie down. He folded his arm and was resting his head on it, staring at Betty as she removed her robe and placed it on a chair. She slipped in between the sheets and pulled it up to her neck. Betty felt the heat emanate from his body. 

"You don't have to do this," Jughead said. His voice sounded raspy from sleep.

"I did. I couldn't sleep knowing what I know. Do you mind if I..." Betty hesitated.

"What?" Jughead asked.

Betty raised herself up by her elbow. She reached out and pulled his arm out from under his head and straightened it. She moved closer and used him as a pillow. 

Jughead didn't say anything but bent his elbow and wrapped Betty in an embrace. His other hand dropped to her hip and pulled her closer to him. Jughead moved forward to press his warm lips against Betty's forehead. 

"Goodnight, Juggie."

"Goodnight, Betts."


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie and Veronica's wedding plans are in full swing. Betty makes some new discoveries about her sudden wedding to Jughead.

Veronica and Archie looked elegant as they twirled around the dance floor, a final practice before their wedding which was in less than 24 hours. 

"Archiekins, how is Jughead?" Veronica asked as she pushed down a strand of Archie's hair that was sticking out near his ear. 

"Good. A little distracted but he's a newlywed man. That is to be expected," Archie said smiling at his fiance as he rotated her on the dance floor.

Veronica raised an eyebrow. "You realized that they haven't had sex yet, right?"

"Ronnie, I don't want to think, let alone talk about Jughead and Betty having sex, or not having sex," Archie let out a shudder. "And how do you know they haven't had sex yet? They've been married for two months now."

"Oh, Archiekins! You need to be more observant," Veronica said with a sigh.

"Betty told you, didn't she?" Archie asked matter-a-factly.

"Yes, Betty did," Veronica giggled. "They are a cute couple, but the circumstances of their marriage makes it hard, you know?"

Archie nodded and looked away from Veronica. "Jughead is one of the best people I will ever know. I hope Betty realizes that too and gives him a chance."

"It's hard for her too. One day she is a princess, safe in her country and the next day she becomes a commoner, a wife of a man that she barely knows and is living under the protection of a foreign king."

Archie took a deep breath. "I hope for both their sakes that they give this a chance. I don't want them to become like my parents or Jughead's parents."

Archie stopped in the middle of the dance floor and dipped Veronica. He pulled her back up and gathered her closer to him than before. 

Veronica laughed. "My love, I promise never to stop taking chances with you." She stood on her toes and kissed Archie gently on the lips. 

"I love you, Veronica Lodge," Archie said after Veronica pulled away. 

"I love you, Archibald Andrews. Now stop stepping on my toes!"  
\--------------------------

Betty looked over the guest lists again to make sure everyone who attended had a room at the castle. She avoided thinking about who would represent Coopershore and the Blossom Kingdom. Will her parents attend? Or was Chic going to be there? Why didn't Chic respond to her letters? Her parents wrote to her every week but avoided her questions about the circumstances surrounding her wedding. Betty was frustrated and closed her eyes trying to fend off a headache.

"Hey, Betts," Jughead said beside her. "Do you have the seating arrangement for tonight's dinner?"

"I do," Betty said as she handed the sheet to Jughead. She closed her eyes and leaned forward; placing one hand flat on top of the table, she massaged her sore shoulder with the other. The mental strain of the dinner was catching up to her. 

"What's up with your neck?"

"Nothing." Betty lied.

"Let me..." Jughead stood behind her and gently pushed her hand away replacing it with the palm of his hand. He kneaded the muscle firmly. She can feel his hot breath on the back of her neck and smell his musky scent. Betty bit her lower lip and closed her eyes.

Betty leaned back into Jughead's chest, and he stops his ministrations on her neck. "I am tired. Someone woke me up earlier than usual so that he could get a kiss before he left for the King's Chambers." They had been sleeping next to each other for the last 12 days. Every night, Jughead would kiss Betty's forehead as she got ready for bed. He would return to his room and Betty would soon follow. They spend a while talking and inevitably would end up kissing till they drifted off to sleep. 

Jughead smiled. "Who is this horrible person who woke you up? I'll have a word with him."

"Tell him to wake me up sooner so that I can get more than a kiss before he has to leave." 

Jughead's eyes darkened. He turned Betty to face him. She was looking up at him with such earnestly and innocence that his heart felt like it was getting squeezed in his chest.

Jughead bent his neck to kiss his wife lightly on the lips. It was barely a wisp, a brush- a kiss so gently that Betty shouldn't have felt it but she did. It warmed her body all the way to her toes. 

Betty deepened the kiss and sucked on Jughead's lip. He tasted like chicory and oranges. She moaned into his mouth and placed her hands on either side of his face. 

"Jug, I..."

"We really should...," Reggie's loud baritone voice broke Jughead and Betty apart.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you were busy. I'll talk to you later," Reggie said as he turned to leave the room.

"That's fine, Reggie. What's the latest?" Jughead wipes his mouth with the back of his hand while Betty leaned into the table trying to steady her rapid heart rate.

Reggie gaze moved from Jughead to Betty back to Jughead again. "Maybe we can go through the plans in the kitchens. I'm parched. I need some lemonade."

"The kitchens are busy for tonight's feast," Jughead responded. "Give me a minute. I need to tell Toni and Sweet Pea to check on the artillery."

Once Jughead left the room, Betty looked at Reggie who was shifting uncomfortably. 

"You don't like me, do you?" Betty asked, tilting her head.

"I don't know you to make a fair assessment," Reggie retorted not looking at Betty.

"But you still have an opinion about me."

Reggie stayed silent.

"I'm Jughead's wife, you're his friend, and I know that we are going to see each other a lot especially seen our apartments are next to each other. We should get to know each other," Betty pressed.

Reggie let out a sigh but continued to keep silent. He looked up and met Betty's eye. He opened his mouth as if to say something but shook his head instead and walked out of the room. "Ask Jug to meet me at the tower."

Betty was frustrated. She's had people not like her before. She was a princess born in a beautiful ivory palace and had the world at her feet. People could get jealous and angry at her fortunate circumstances, but it never bothered her before now. She left to get ready for the feast. She was to help the King and Queen receive the guests along with Jughead, Reggie, and Midge.  
______________________________

The first hour of receiving the guests was uneventful. Her cheeks hurt from smiling so much. Once in a while, Jughead would put a hand on her lower back and rub it.

Even though it was expected, Betty got nervous when she saw the Blossom Family Crest on the carriage. There would be two representatives from their kingdom. Would Polly and Jason be stepping out of the carriage? 

Princess Cheryl and Queen Penelope got out of the carriage. The footmen helped them down and before Betty could get a word in edgewise, Cheryl ran up to Betty.

"Elizabeth! Married life suits you. You are radiant," Cheryl enveloped Betty into a warm hug. 

Penelope smiled and waved at Betty. "Cheryl, let's keep the line moving," she said loudly. "Betty, I have something for you from Polly," She whispered the last part. "Come to my room once the feast is over."

Betty nodded and gave Penelope a warm smile. "How is she?"

"Polly is doing marvelously. A bit of a change from Coopershore but she's learning the new customs and traditions. Polly will be a wonderful queen one day," Penelope hesitated before she leaned over to hug Betty. She wasn't supposed to, but she had known Betty since she was born and couldn't help show her a little affection. 

Betty returned to her original position. She worked mechanically for the next hour. She curtsied when she was supposed to, smiled when she needed to and spoke when she was spoken to.

"Betts," Jughead softly said near her ear. She looked at him and, he jerked his head towards an oncoming carriage. 

It was from Coopershore! The door opened, and instead of Chic, she saw her father.

"Daddy!" Betty said. She smiled brightly at him and clasped her hands in front of her chest. There was an extra bounce in her step, and she moved to hug King Harold Cooper. 

"My baby's all grown up," King Harold said as he held her at arm's length to get a good look. "I hope you're taking good care of her." Harold was looking at Jughead who was standing behind his wife.

"I am, Your Majesty," Jughead told his father-in-law with a bow. 

King Frederick walked over to the trio. "Elizabeth, you've been out here for a while. Why don't you take your father to his room and help him settle in?"

Betty nodded appreciatively and led her father inside. They walked in silence up to his room. The valet was already inside unpacking for the king. She smiled warmly at him. 

"Kelsey," Betty said to the valet. "I forgot that daddy couldn't go anywhere without his most loyal subject."

"Milady," Kelsey bowed. 

Betty and her father took a seat on the sofa while Kelsey made himself scarce. 

"Where's mom? And Chic? Why didn't they come?" Betty was a little hurt that neither of them chose to come.

"They wanted to, baby, but Chic is learning to take over a few more responsibilities and your mother has to be there to make sure he's doing it right."

"Daddy, I need to know why you sent me away. Did I do something?" Betty felt her eyes water and a lump form in her throat.

Hal tucked a lock of hair behind Betty's ear. "Nothing, baby. You're perfect. You're happy, right?"

"I think I am," Betty said. "But...?"

"Betty, I have to get ready for the feast. We'll talk after." Hal kissed his daughter's forehead and got up. 

Before Betty could prod any further, there was a soft knock, and Jughead entered the room.

"Betty, Maria is waiting in the apartment and..."

"Forsythe," Hal loudly said. "I need to talk to you for a minute." Turning to Betty, "You should go get ready."

Betty knew she was being dismissed. She left the room but waited outside for Jughead to join her. She started to pace but after five minutes, she got impatient and decided to go back into her father's room.

Just then, Jughead came out. Betty hurried toward him but stopped when she was a couple of feet away. His face was red, his eyes furrowed and his hands were clenched into tight fists.

"Juggie, What's wrong? What did my father say?" Betty worriedly asked. She brought her hand up to touch his cheek; it wavered before she reached him. His skin was hot. 

"I don't want to talk about it," Jughead said as his nostrils flared. "Go get ready for the feast."

"What did he say?" Betty prodded trying to make contact with his eyes. He kept looking away, so she placed her other hand on his cheek to 

"He said...he said...," Jughead stammered and closed his eyes to collect himself. "He's giving me a dowry for marrying you. I didn't marry you for the money or whatever he's offering...I didn't even hear half of what he said. I don't want to talk about this. It's disgusting..."

Jughead walked away from Betty and hurried down the hallway. Betty ran after him. "Juggie, wait!"

"Tell him that we don't want anything. Tell him that we're fine where we are," Jughead said over his shoulder.

Jughead was too fast, and he hurried away down one hallway into another. Betty lost track of him. She wiped away her tears and made her way to their apartment.

Betty walked into her bedroom, knowing Maria would be there. She wasn't!

"Baby Cooper," Cheryl said from the bed. "Or should I say "Baby Jones."

"Cheryl," Betty coldly said. She turned to her dresser and wiped the tears from her face.

"Frosty!" Cheryl said. "Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not avoiding you. I'm avoiding everyone. I'm angry, OK?" Betty said.

"Why? You married your dark dreamboat and didn't even bother to invite me. I should be the one that's pissed off at you." Cheryl got up and smoothened out her dress.

Betty rolled her eyes. She looked at Cheryl through the mirror.

"What?" Cheryl asked, clueless why her friend was angry.

"You do know that I was forced to marry Jughead, right?" Betty asked. She unzipped her dress and stepped out of it. 

"What!" Chery's shouted. "I didn't know that. I honestly assumed you were pregnant and they had to hurry the wedding."

"I'm not pregnant." Betty pointed at her flat stomach. "After Polly eloped with Jason..."

"What are you talking about? Polly didn't elope with Jason!" Cheryl said. She folded her arms and looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Betty stopped untying her braid. 

"I was there at the palace visiting the palace and Polly made a surprise visit with a sealed note urging my parents to allow Jason to marry her. My parents were not against the wedding. They didn't give me the details, but your parents were there when they got married. It wasn't all the pomp that future kings usually get but it was a grand event. Queen Mary attended the event," Cheryl said.

Betty sat on the stool in front of her dress. Her hair was a mess and she was half-naked. "My mom said..."

"Your mom lied, sweety," Cheryl told her. "I'm sick of all the lies that our parents tell us for the sake of protecting us."

Cheryl stood in front of Betty. "Let me help you get dressed. I'll tell you all I know."

Betty nodded weakly and got up. Cheryl helped her into a beautiful pale pink and gold dress. It was off the shoulder, and the neckline was deeper than she usually wore, but Veronica had insisted.

"There are rumors," Cheryl said as she continued to undo the braid that Betty had on earlier, "that Chic isn't well. Some people say he is in a coma; others say that he was injured and the wound got infected. Some say it's a heart condition."

"Why would my mom get rid of us if Chic is in as dire a condition as you say he is?" Betty asked angrily. "It makes no sense."

"Another rumor is that he was poisoned," Cheryl softly said.

Betty turned around and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my, is that true?"

"I don't know. I spoke to Polly about it and she didn't say anything. I can go back and ask her," Cheryl said. "Oh honey, why don't you finish getting ready? Talk to your husband about this. He might know more."

Betty started to cry. Cheryl hugged her friend. "It will be OK, Betty." She rubbed Betty's back and sighed.


	6. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead are facing their first hurdle as a married couple.

The feast was a blur for Betty. She tried to put all the lies and rumors in perspective but was failing miserably. Add that to the fact that her husband was angry that his father-in-law had offered him a dowry, made Betty feel anxious. Most men would have jumped at the offer but not Jughead.

Jughead was a virtuous man. He believed in equality of genders. He was the first and only captain of the cavalry who had a woman as his 2nd in command. Toni, Jughead's right-hand person, was capable and dependable as she was fierce and strong. He saw no reason that she couldn't lead. Betty admired him for that. 

When Cheryl built her troop, it was met with a lot of resistance. Archie had told her that Jughead was one of the first people who was outspoken in his support. 

"B," Veronica whispered breaking Betty from her thoughts, "We have to go. All the bridesmaids are leaving to get ready for tomorrow."

Betty mentally slapped herself. She had forgotten that she was staying with Veronica and the rest of the bridal party that night so that they could get ready together. All their ladies-in-waiting were already at Veronica's parents' luxurious estate prepping their clothes, shoes, and accessories for the next day. 

"Let me let Jughead know that I'm leaving." Betty rose from her seat and went to him. He was talking to Reggie about something, and it looked like it was heated discussion. 

"Reggie, you have to be smart about this," Betty overheard Jughead tell Reggie. "You're putting yourself in a precarious position and if the King..."

Reggie cleared his throat and jerked his head toward Betty. Jughead stopped talking and turned around.

"Hey," Betty said, "I forgot to let you know that I'll be spending the night with Veronica. She wants us all to get ready together in the morning."

"Oh," Jughead said, "I didn't realize that you wouldn't spend the night here." He looked around the room and took hold of Betty's hand. "Come here."

Jughead and Betty left the Royal Dining Hall. He led her down the long, winding corridor to a dark alcove. He turned around and kissed Betty on the top of her head.

"Couldn't let you leave without a goodnight kiss," Jughead stated.

Betty looked up. She glanced at Jughead's mouth before she looked into his blue eyes. She took a step closer, licked her lips and stood on her toes to brush her lips against his. 

As Betty pulled away, Jughead held her face in his hands. "You're beautiful," Jughead whispered. "You were always beautiful."

Betty closed her eyes as she blushed. She put her hands on his, and after a moment, she brought them both to her mouth to kiss.

"I'm sorry that I was angry with your father and took it out on you," Jughead apologized.

"Daddy didn't mean anything by it. It's tradition. I assumed that my mother had already given you something," Betty said. She took their intertwined hands and held it under her chin.

"I would have told you if I had taken anything. I would have given it to you. I can take care of you, and I might not be able to live up to the standards of what you were used to, I will give you my best." Jughead dropped his forehead on Betty's and sighed. 

"That's why..." Betty cleared her throat. "That's why I like you. You're not like any other boy I've met." She let go of his hands and rested her own on his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

"I need to ask you something though," Betty said uncertainly.

"Anything."

"Have you heard anything about my brother?" Betty asked.

"No. Should I have heard something?" Jughead questioned.

"There are rumors about his health, and I'm worried about him," Betty confided. She rubbed her hands on the soft cotton if Jughead's shirt. His heat was permeating through it, warmed her. 

"I can ask Archie, but if it's a state secret, he can't disclose anything to me. You know...," Jughead looked away, deep in thought, "...when your mother was here and begging the King for his protection for you; she said, "Think of Chic. I already am in pain, and I couldn't bear another child of mine in that condition."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Betty asked.

"I didn't even remember until you brought it up," Jughead's eyebrows furrowed. "I wish I could remember more but that day is foggy for me. Too much happened in such little time. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Betty said. She moved closer to nuzzle Jughead's neck. His masculine smell made her legs feel funny. "Do you think we can go and visit my parents?"

"You have to ask your father and the King, or even better ask the Queen," Jughead said. He closed his eyes and placed his hands on Betty's waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Could you ask her instead?" 

"I'll try. After the wedding when everything is normal again," Jughead said. His hands settled on the small of her back, and he bent down to kiss Betty.

"There you are!" Veronica shouted. Jughead and Betty jumped apart. "We have to go, B. You can hug your husband tomorrow night." She grabbed Betty's hand and started to pull her toward the castle entrance. She turned to Jughead. "Can't you keep your hands to yourselves for one night?"

Betty rolled her eyes and looked apologetically at Jughead. "Hold on, V." She pulled her hand away from Veronica's grasp and walked over to Jughead. She kissed the corner of Jughead's mouth. She started to pull away, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He dipped her and placed a hard kiss on her lips. 

Betty wobbled slightly and touched her throbbing lips. Veronica tapped her foot impatiently. "Let's go..."

Betty followed Veronica but looked back at Jughead. He had a satisfied smirk on his face.  
\----------  
Betty got out of the carriage. The long day was almost done. The wedding and the reception after had gone beautifully without a hitch. Veronica's incessant planning had not gone to waste. She looked forward to being held by Jughead and going to sleep. 

After the reception, most of the guests and family had left back to their residence. She couldn't find Jughead or Reggie anywhere. They must have decided to escape before Veronica asked them to complete some menial task. 

The footman helped Betty out, and she climbed the stairs to the Grand Entrance. But at the very top, Reggie stood, his arms crossed and he had a severe look on his face.

"Jughead needs you," Reggie said emotionless.

"Why? What's wrong?" Betty asked. She felt like a rock was settling in her stomach.

Reggie didn't answer. He shook his head. "He's in your apartment."

Betty hurried upstairs, pulling up her heavy skirts so as to not trip and fall. She entered the sitting room. Jughead was not to be seen anywhere.

"Jug," Betty called out. She walked to her bedroom and finally to his tiny room at the back. Jughead was noisily packing a knapsack. His swords, armor and his muskets were neatly placed in a trunk. His valet stood by waiting for further instructions.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" Betty asked concerned. 

"I just got word from our spies. The soldiers from the Clayton have invaded the south-eastern part of the Kingdom. Cheryl is already on her way back to her troops," Jughead answered. The Blossom Empire and Andratsia shared a common border with the Clayton Kingdom. They were continually pushing back their enemies, but the King of Clayton knew there was a royal wedding and hoped with their attention elsewhere, he could breach the border.

Jughead ran a hand through his thick, black hair and nodded at the valet who proceeded to close the trunk and wheel it out. 

Once they were alone, Betty said, "Ask them to send Reggie instead of you." 

"I can't do that. The King ordered me to go." Jughead shook his head. 

"Please don't go, Juggie." Betty pleaded. Her heart started to race. She didn't want him to leave her. 

"I have to," Jughead said as he shrugged his shoulders. His mouth pursed into a thin line.

"Please... just one night. Just stay tonight. You can leave in the morning, please" Betty begged. She went to Jughead and gripped the lapels of his shirt. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"Betts," Jughead closed his eyes. He held her arms tightly and took a deep breath. He didn't want to see Betty's face; he wouldn't be able to take a step if he looked at her face. "Don't make this harder for me than it already is. I'll be back in a week. Ten days at the very most."

"If you get hurt or something worse..." Betty's voice trailed off, and she buried her face in his chest. 

"That's not going to happen," Jughead said firmly. "I've done this dozens of times before."

"Promise me you'll be back," Betty told her husband.

"I promise." Jughead pushed Betty back gently and held her face.

"Remember you promised me that you would never lie to me," Betty allowed the tears to leave her eyes.

"I remember," Jughead kissed her cheek, the tears leaving a salty taste in his mouth. 

Jughead dropped his mouth roughly on Betty's. He pushed his fingers through her hair and cupped the back of her head. Betty opened her lips and allowed Jughead's tongue to enter. The kiss was desperate, unlike their previous ones which were slow and languid. For the last two weeks, their kisses were exploratory, but now the gentleness was gone.

Their noses smooshed together as the young couple punctuated each kiss with heavy breaths. Jughead pulled his mouth away from hers and looked at Betty's swollen, red lips. Her cheeks were flushed. He licked his dry lips and let go of Betty.

Betty crumbled to the floor. Jughead didn't turn around. He couldn't, or he would never leave. This was his duty. He took reluctant footsteps toward the door and opened it. Taking a deep breath, he walked away toward his waiting soldiers.  
_______

Betty couldn't sleep. Sharing a bed with Jughead for the last two weeks, made her wonder what she did before he came into her life. 

Veronica came over a few days after the wedding. The newly-wed woman looked radiant. She tried her best to coax Betty out of her sadness but failed miserably.

Knowing that she was making everyone around her miserable, Betty decided to go for long walks to calm her restless mind. 

"You should go to the marketplace," King Frederick said to Betty after dinner one night. Jughead had been gone six days at this point and Betty was at her wit's end. "It's bustling with energy. A young girl like you will enjoy the atmosphere." He turned to Reggie, "You should take her."

Reggie looked as miserable as Betty. "Huh? I'm sorry, your Royal Highness, I didn't hear what you said." He pushed away his untouched soup and munched on a slice of dry bread.

"Take Betty into town tomorrow. The way both your faces look, it's hard to imagine there was a wedding held recently instead of a funeral."

Betty nodded. An unexpected lump filled her throat. She glanced at FP who gave Betty an encouraging smile. "Jughead loves a good meat pastry. Maybe you can learn to make some from the cook."

"I know how to cook, sir," Betty told her father-in-law. "I've been baking for many years now. My mom used to try to stop me from sneaking into the kitchen and help, but she finally gave up, and I made some of the special treats over the last few years."

"Really?" Reggie said surprised. 

"I make a pretty good Parkin if I say so myself." Betty perked up a little. She adjusted herself in her seat and looked around at the blank faces around the table. "Don't tell me that you've never had a Parkin." 

Everyone shrugged. Veronica chirped," B, you should make it for us. What ingredients do you need? I'm sure cook can add that to her list. Archie and I are leaving for our honeymoon in the morning and I have to pack..."

"Veronica," Reggie interrupted, "Why don't I take Elizabeth down to the market tomorrow?"

Betty was shocked by Reggie's offer but didn't allow it to show on her face. "I would be delighted if you did. Thank you, Reggie."

After that, Betty's mind wandered. She thought back on all the cooking she learned in her parents' palace and what the dignitaries who came to visit taught her about their food. Jughead would be back soon, and she needed to keep herself occupied.  
\----------------  
Reggie and Betty made their way to the market. The smell of spices, the vivid colors and the hustle and bustle of the place, excited Betty.

"I need ginger," Betty said. "Fresh ginger and some molasses."

Reggie guided Betty through the crowd. "There!" Betty said as she spotted the brown root that she needed.

Betty took a generous piece of ginger and gave it to the vendor. "How much?"

"Five pence," the old vendor shouted over the noise.

"Five pence? It's not worth more than 2 pence," Betty shouted back.

"For you, I will make it four pence," the vendor looked Betty up and down like she was nothing more than a piece of meat.

Betty was disgusted. She threw the piece of ginger back into the brown gunny bag. "Let's go, Reggie."

"Wait, wait, girly," the vendor said. 

"Two pence and you give me that little bottle of honey," Betty said. "And if you ever leer at another woman like that again, I'll tell my companion to slice off the part that makes you a man."

The vendor gulped and looked at Reggie who simpered angrily at the man. He nodded nervously and gave the pot of honey along with the ginger to Betty.

"Not bad, Elizabeth," Reggie honestly said.

"Betty," Betty corrected. "Can me Betty."

"Not bad, Betty," Reggie smiled and led her down the small path to go toward the fabric merchants.

The fabric merchant section was quieter than the food section. The pair slowly walked through the makeshift shops. 

Betty took the opportunity to get to know Reggie better. "How did you end up in the castle?"

"My mom died in childbirth when she was trying to have my brother. They both died. I was ten-years-old," Reggie said. He clasped his hands behind his back as they walked. 

"I'm sorry."

"I never knew her. But my father was around physically, but he was emotionally detached. He was good friends with Jughead's mom which was how I got to know Jughead. We used to play in her little herb garden behind the castle," Reggie reminisced.

"I never see her. Gladys, I mean." Betty looked at Reggie. "Is she distant with everyone?"

"Jughead and I joke that our parents' bonded over their mutual emotional detachment," Reggie chuckled. "She was always in her own world. Got worse after my father died though."

"How did he die if you don't mind me asking?"

"He got sick. He had a high temperature, and he died," Reggie said. "It was a shock. He was a soldier and an advisor to the king. Gladys took it bad. I think she cried more than I did. She had lost her daughter a few weeks before. Then moved to the castle."

Betty stopped to smell some roses and Reggie continued his story. "The Queen thought she would adopt me, but she didn't even take care of her own son. What chance did I have?"

"Queen Mary- I don't know what to make of her," Betty said. She bought a dozen tulips and placed them in her basket.

"You either love her, or you hate her. Nothing in between," Reggie said. "She is amazing."

Betty and Reggie started to go back to the castle. "You've warmed up to me," she said with a smile.

"You're good for Jughead. I guess I was angry that you weren't giving him a chance," Reggie explained.

"Is that the only reason?" Betty prodded.

"Among other things."

"What things?"

Reggie shrugged. "They have nothing to do with you." He took Betty's basket from her, and they ascended the steps to the castle.  
\----------------  
By the end of the day, Betty felt a little lighter and very tired. She arranged a vase of the flowers that she had bought on the bedside table. 

Betty went to Jughead's tiny room and looked inside the wardrobe. He had a few clothes and a few journals. Guilt settled in her belly; Betty was going to move all his belongings back to the main bedroom- their bedroom. She looked out of the window and saw the night sky with a full moon. Betty closed her eyes and said a small prayer for Jughead. 

Turning away from the window, Betty did a retake and looked out again. She squinted and saw someone running past the castle in a hurry. He went past the rose gardens and through the back gates. That someone looked like Reggie, seeing him the tightness in her chest returned.

"What are you up to, Reggie? Betty thought, biting her lip.


	7. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty finds herself lost without Jughead. Veronica and Archie return from their honeymoon. Reggie continues to act suspiciously. And surprise...KEVIN'S HERE! 
> 
> Warning: There is smut in this chapter.

Betty sat in front of her dresser, combing her long blonde hair before bed. She was feeling lonely and unsettled. Never a million years would she have thought that Jughead's absence would put her in such a sorry state. She had no idea how to fill up her time. At least back home, Betty had official visits and parties to look forward to. But here, she had no role, no husband, and no family.

Her gaze fell on the small red box that Penelope Blossom had given here. Betty hadn't felt like opening it at the time. She put down her comb and undid the tie. Opening the lid, Betty saw a dainty diamond bracelet. She put it on her wrist and admired the stones as the light hit it making it sparkle.

As Betty put back the bracelet, she noticed a small piece of paper sticking up from underneath the cushion in the box. She lifted the cushion and saw a folded up note.

Betty opened the note warily. It read,

_Dearest Betty,_  
_I didn't want to say much at the castle. I have no idea who to trust but your brother is gravely ill, and your parents fear foul play. I am unsure of what happened, but if what your parents' fear is real, please stay near your husband. I know he is a good man. He has been a great help to Cheryl. I hope everything settles down soon so that you can visit us. Please reach out if you need anything._  
_Love Penelope._

Betty frowned. She re-read the note put it back in the box. A hundred thoughts were flying through her head. She decided to go on a walk to relieve some of the anxiety that she was feeling. She was already in her nightwear and put on a thicker than usual cloak before she walked out. She hoped that no one would see her.

It was a little past 10:00 pm but it was a full moon, so it was somewhat bright outside. After a few rounds around the East Wing, she moved to the Northern Tower. A movement caught her attention.

Betty saw Gladys Jones in her little garden. She had a basket in one hand and was carefully examining and plucking white flowers and placing them in it. Betty hadn't spoken to her mother-in-law for well over a month and even before that it was just small talk. She had the distinct impression that Gladys Jones did not like her.

Making an effort for the sake of her marriage, Betty went over to Gladys.

"Good evening, Gladys," Betty sweetly said.

The older lady looked at Betty with disdain. "Betty. Why are you wander the castle at this time of night? "

"I couldn't sleep," Betty said tightening the cloak around her, "Do you need help with anything?"

Gladys sighed and reluctantly said, "The flu season will be upon us soon, and I will be brewing medicine for the villagers with these white flowers. It lowers the body temperature. These flowers can only be picked in the full moon and since the last cycle was cloudy, I am a little behind," Gladys explained.

"That's noble of you. I'll help," Betty said as she busied herself picking the flowers.

Gladys looked like she was going to say something but shrugged and continued picking the flowers. The two ladies worked in silence for a while before a blonde, petite girl made her appearance.

"Sabrina," Gladys said to the girl, "Betty is helping me collect the flowers. Is the water boiling?"

Sabrina looked surprised at Betty. "Milady," She bowed.

"There's no need for that," Betty said. "Just call me Betty."

Sabrina ignored Betty's instructions. She bowed her head and collected the basket that was now full of flowers.

"Where were you headed?" Gladys asked her daughter-in-law.

"I've been taking long walks in the fields and the forests. It helps my mind stay clear."

"Any news from your husband?" Gladys asked.

"No, he promised to be back in a week, but twenty two days have passed and no word on his return. He sent a couple of quick messages with the wounded, but he didn't say much."

Gladys scoffed. "Like his father that one. Duty before everything and everyone else." She looked at Betty, "Seventeen days in nothing. There were months that FP wouldn't send me any word at all. I thought he was dead the first few times. You get used to it."

Betty looked sadly at Gladys. "I don't think I will ever get used to Juggie being away," she softly said. "I miss him."

Gladys cocked an eyebrow and seemed to study the blonde standing before her. She pursed her lips and nodded. "I'll get going. I have medicine to brew and bottle."

Betty nodded and turned around to walk back into the castle. She touched a bunch of pink flowers on her way out and leaned forward to smell it. She felt a hand push her away.

"Don't touch those flowers. Even!" Gladys snared. "Those are Oleanders. Didn't your mother teach you about them?"

"I'm sorry," Betty said pulling her hand away from Gladys's grasp. "We don't have these flowers in my country. I didn't know."

"You have spent enough summers here to know what to touch and what to leave alone," Gladys huffed and walked back to the small cottage at the back to start on her medicines.

Betty looked at Gladys's retreating back and rolled her eyes. "A dramatic mother-in-law," she thought and walked back into the castle.

While it was true that Betty felt that walking was a release of her stress, it was also true that she wanted to check up on Reggie. He hadn't taken any more unexpected trips outside the castle, but he had been acting a little more skittish than usual.

Betty rounded the corner and was surprised to bump into Veronica.

"You're back?" Betty exclaimed happily, hugging her friend. Veronica had spent her honeymoon in the countryside near her mother-in-law, Queen Mary.

"Just got back," Veronica said hugging her friend back. "I swear if I have to eat one more thing that Archie hunted, I'm going to claim to be vegetarian."

Betty giggled. "That bad?"

"The meat was quite good actually. It was Queen Mary droning on and on about how skilled a hunter her son was and how the fish he caught was just the freshest catch she's ever had." Veronica made a gagging noise. "I swear, she's more enamored with him than I am."

"V," Betty mockingly scolded. "I'm sure it couldn't have been that bad."

"It was. Be happy that Jughead's mom is an absentee mom," Veronica said.

"Well, she is a strange one that's for sure," Betty mumbled. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was looking for you. I went to your room and bumped into Reggie. He told me that you've been taking walks in the middle of the night. Come on, B, walk and talk with me. I need to stretch my legs after that long carriage ride," Veronica said as she held out her arm to Betty.

Betty took Veronica's arm, and they slowly walked around the verandah. "How are you, B?"

"I'm confused, scared, worried and angry," Betty replied. "I miss my family and am worried about my brother. I wish my mother would respond to my letters. I have half a mind to just go back home but..."

"But?" Veronica prodded.

"But there's Juggie," Betty said.

"Yes. That brooding husband of yours?"

"I can't leave and then have him come back from battle and find that I'm not there. It wouldn't be...wifey of me," Betty said.

"Wifey? Is that even a word?" Veronica laughed.

"It's my duty to wait for him," Betty said with her head held high.

"Is that all that is keeping you here? A sense of duty?"

"Yes."

"Liar," Veronica smirked. "There is some feelings there. You forget that I saw that goodbye kiss the night before my wedding."

"Shoot! I forgot you saw that." Betty blushed.

"Yes, I did, and that's not a kiss that a dutiful wife gives her husband. It's a kiss that a wife in love gives her husband." Veronica gives Betty a sly look.

Betty sighed. "I don't know, V. Do I miss him? Yes. Do I like him? Yes. Do I love him?...I don't know. How can I be in love with him? We had a forced relationship."

"B," Veronica said. "Forget all that. Stop using your head, use your heart."

Betty exhaled and turned to her friend. "Enough about me. Tell me what romantic things Archie did for you?"

Veronica rolled her eyes and allowed Betty to change the topic. The two woman talked, giggled and teased each other while they walked back to their own apartments.  
\--------------------  
"He's not getting worse," Alice Cooper said as she placed a wet cloth on her son's forehead.

"He's not getting better," Hal said.

Alice glared at her husband. "Why don't we throw Chic out? It has been almost four months, and it's such an inconvenience to take care of our first-born," She said sarcastically.

"You know that's not what I meant," Hal said. He ran a hand through his hair and crossed his arms. "Maybe it's time that we asked the girls to come home and visit him. They would never forgive us if he took a turn for the worst and they didn't get a chance to say their farewell."

"Don't be so morbid," Alice scolded. "Chic will be well. His body needs time to heal.

"I can't, Hal," Alica cried. "I can't lose my baby boy."

Hal cried as well and wrapped his arms around his wife. "God! I wish there were something I could do. I've prayed to take his place. I picture him getting up, giving us that mischievous grin and telling us that this was all a joke."

Alice continued to sob. "I have no one left. All my children have left me."

Hal pushed Alice away and kept her at arm's length. He gave her a little shake. "You have me. The girls are safe with their husbands and Chic...he will recover. We have to keep hoping."

"Hal, maybe we should start telling people. Maybe someone has seen this and will be able to help us. The Royal doctors don't know everything," Alice said.

"We have no heir, Alice," Hal replied. "It would throw our kingdom into turmoil, and we will be banished. Then we definitely won't be able to help Chic."

Hal let go of his wife and turned away from her. "But we could try to get him away from here. Maybe to the Blossoms or the Andrews and they could ask their doctors."

Before Alice could reply, someone cleared their throat behind them. "I'm sorry to interrupt but Chic...His Royal Highness needs his medicine."

Kevin walked into the room with a tray. On it, there was a goblet of water and three small cups of medicine. He placed it on the side table before he lifted the unconscious prince's head and tucked three pillows underneath it. Using a small medicine dropper, Kevin patiently fed the medicines and the water to him.

Hal gave Alice a nod and left the room. Alice walked up to Kevin and knelt by her son's side. "Thank you for being so devoted to him."

Kevin gave the Queen a weak smile. Normally, he would have felt awkward sitting on the bed while providing Chic his medicines while the Queen was on the floor, but the last few months had changed a lot of royal protocols.

"Of course, Queen Alice," Kevin said. "I'll be here for as long as you need me."

"Be here for as long as Chic needs you," Alice said as she got up. She dusted herself off and headed to the Royal Chambers to be with her husband.

Kevin had tears in his eyes as he continued to nurse his beloved. He couldn't understand why anyone would harm the prince. At first, everyone thought it was a disease, but as time passed, it was clear that someone had poisoned the heir to the kingdom. Could it be a revolt? Could it be that someone found out about the secret relationship between the prince and the courtier?

After Kevin finished giving Chic all his medicine, he took Chic's hand and held it close to face and mumbled over and over again. "I love you. Come back to me." He did this every day, every afternoon and every evening, hoping his lover would hear his words and wake up.  
\------------------------  
Betty was happy that Veronica had returned. Her days were busier than normal, and her heart felt lighter as she shared her fears with her friend. She even enlisted Veronica to help move Jughead's clothes and other items into the main bedroom.

But at night, Betty couldn't seem to get a restful sleep. So she took to walking outside the castle. Jughead had been gone for more than a month, and the short notes dwindled down to nothing.

Although Betty found Reggie to be an entertaining companion, she wasn't sure she could trust him. She never told Veronica about her doubts but was waiting for Jughead to return so that she could confide in him.

One evening, Betty stopped Reggie leaving the castle in a hurry. She followed him at a safe distance. But he was in a hurry and seemed impatient which was his downfall. He never looked back even once to check if someone was following him.

After a long fifteen minutes at a hurried pace, Reggie stopped. Betty hid behind a tree and watched as Reggie was talking to someone. Luckily his booming voice echoed, and Betty could hear every word.

"Are you alright? I was worried about you. I wanted to come. It should have been me but Jughead..." Betty heard a sigh, "...he's not happy about this. I have to do something about him."

Betty felt her heart race. Do what, she wondered. She couldn't hear or who Reggie was talking to. She moved forward and accidentally stepped on a twig. It snapped.

"Who's there?" Reggie called out. "Show yourself." He turned to his accomplice, "You better go. 'Now that you're back, I'll see if I can get away in a few weeks. Yes?"

Loud trumpet sounds could be heard near the castle signaling that the injured or soldiers had returned. Betty could hear her heart thumping loudly in her ears and didn't dare move.

Reggie ran toward the castle, but Betty wasn't sure if the stranger had gone. She waited fifteen minutes. The longest fifteen minutes of her life before Betty, too, ran toward the castle. She shouldn't have strayed so far away from the castle, but she needed to see what Reggie was up to and had failed her mission terribly. She tripped over a large tree root that sent her sprawling on the ground with the wind knocked out of her.

Betty brushed off the dirt and felt a sting on her knee. Nevertheless, she continued on her way. She entered the castle through the side entrance and hurried up the stairs. She mentally cursed herself again as she had wanted to meet Jughead as he came home. If he was back, she mentally corrected herself.  
\-----------------------  
The King, FP, Gladys, Archie, and Veronica stood around Jughead who looked a little worst for wear but seemed to be in high spirits.

"It's been a long five weeks," FP said lovingly, "why don't you get some rest, and we can be debriefed in the morning during breakfast."

"Give the boy a break," King Frederick said. He patted Jughead's back. "We can give him a few days to recover."

"I rather get his thoughts while they are fresh in his head," FP told his friend. "Besides, he can take the rest of the day off and rest."

"A day? FP- you're worse than me," laughed the King. "Give him the rest of the week off."

FP didn't say anything but nodded at his son. "See you in the morning. I'm glad you're back." He hugged his son and gave him a loud slap on the back.

"Jughead," Reggie shouted from one end of the hall. "I'm sorry. I was in the stables, and it was so loud. How are you?" He pulled his friend in a bear hug.

"Stables at this time?" Jughead asked suspiciously. "You certainly smell like shit."

Reggie laughed. "We'll talk tomorrow." He gave Jughead another hug.

Archie rubbed Jughead's shoulder. "Ronnie and I are going to bed. See you at breakfast. We'll talk more."

Jughead nodded and turned his attention to Reggie who was teasing him about the bruises on his face.

When the couple moved away from earshot, Archie turned to Veronica. "Where is she?" Archie spat out the last word as he looked angrily at his wife.

"I don't know," Veronica said as she rubbed Archie's arm. She knew his anger wasn't directed at her but she hated that he was upset.

"Betty should have been here when her husband arrived. Did you see his face? He was looking for his wife. " Archie continued.

"I know. But Betty might have fallen asleep...," Veronica soothingly said.

"If Betty doesn't come around, she has to leave the East Wing. We promised her protection, but I can't have Jughead hurt by Betty," Archie said. He started to ascend the stairs

"Oh B, where are you?" Veronica bit her upper lip. She knew Betty was confused about her feelings, but that was no excuse not to be there when Jughead arrived.

Veronica followed her husband. When they reached the landing, Archie turned to Veronica. "Even his mother was here, and she never is there."

"I'll talk to her," Veronica promised. She tried calming her husband but knew that when he got all worked up, she should just let him be by himself for a while.

Veronica looked down from the landing and saw Jughead talking to his father. He kept looking around, and Veronica's heart hurt for him. "Betty, you better have a good excuse for this." She thought to herself.  
\-------------------------  
Betty threw open the doors of the apartment's sitting room. Jughead was not there, she went to the bedroom, and again, there was no evidence of him. She finally went to the room that had the old cot that he slept in. No Jughead. She felt tears prick her eyes. He wasn't home. Maybe he was still downstairs with the King and his father. She went back to her bedroom and removed her dirty dress; there was no way she was going downstairs looking like she had rolled around in the mud. She stood in front of the mirror in her petticoat and chemise. She took a towel to wipe her face, and that's when she heard the door open behind her.

Jughead stepped out of the bathroom, and Betty saw his reflection in the mirror. She turned around and looked at him. His hair was longer than usual, his face was clean, but he had a scruffy beard. She walked up to him in a daze. There was a small cut across his upper and lower lip, an angry purple and red bruise was below this right eye. He wore black breeches that wasn't buttoned and a towel hung around his neck.

"You're hurt," Betty said.

"I'm fine," Jughead coldly answered.

Betty walked up to him and reached out to touch the bruise; she hesitated and pulled her hand back and covered her mouth before she tried to approach him again.

"Does it hurt?" Betty asked. Her touch over his bruise was feather-like.

"Not the bruise," Jughead said.

"But the cut?" Betty asked looking at his lips.

"Only when I move my mouth."

Betty placed a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth and didn't pull away. Jughead set a hand on her arm.

"Where were you?" Jughead asked.

"I was out walking."

"By yourself, in the middle of the night?"

"I lost track of time and got a little lost. I heard the trumpets and hurried back," Betty lied.

"You shouldn't be out by yourself. There could be an animal or some dangerous person lurking there," Jughead worriedly said.

"I know. I've never gone that far before," Betty said. She looked up at his face.

"What happened to your dress?" Jughead looked at the blue, muddy dressed that she had thrown on the floor earlier.

Betty stepped back and covered her upper body with her arms. She had forgotten that she was half naked. "I fell." She continued to move backward until her back hit the wall.

Jughead grinned. "I couldn't find my clothes."

"I moved them into this room. It's all in the wardrobe," Betty said as she pointed to a newish piece of furniture.

Betty turned to the bed and put on her robe. "Juggie, I'm glad you're back home."

"So am I. It was pretty rough out there," Jughead said pulling on a shirt and buttoning it up.

"Want to talk about it?" Betty asked.

"No," Jughead smiled. He sat on the bed and patted the place next to him. "Come, sit."

Betty shyly sat next to him. She pushed the hair off of his face. "I missed you."

"Yeah?" Jughead asked. He closed his eyes as Betty continued to touch his face gently.

"I couldn't sleep without you," Betty admitted.

"Neither could I," Jughead said. He took hold of her wandering hand and pressed a gentle kiss to her palm.

Betty scooted closer and kissed his lips. "Does that hurt?"

Jughead shook his head. Betty kissed him slightly harder and looked at his face. "That?"

"No," Jughead answered.

Betty closed her eyes and brushed her lips across his. She nipped his lower lip and stroked the soft skin with her tongue.

"Shhhh..." Jughead inhaled sharply.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Betty frantically said. She saw Jughead's grin and she pouted. "You're so silly."

Jughead took hold of Betty's face with his hands and pressed a rough kiss on her lips. "I've dreamed of doing that every night since I've been gone."

Betty gasped. Her chest felt like it was on fire. "Juggie..." She touched his neck and rubbed the warm skin. Moving it up to his head, she grabbed locks of his black, soft hair and pulled him closer to her.

Jughead shifted on the bed. He put both hands on her tiny waist and pulled her on top of him. But she couldn't since her petticoat and robe wear restricting her movements. She stood in front of Jughead and whined in frustration. Jughead pulled the tie of her robe and pushed it off her shoulders. He turned his attention to her other garments.

Betty felt her skin heat up. She reached around the back and unbuttoned the petticoat. It fell to the ground in a heap. At this point, Jughead looked frantic. His breathing was heavy and choppy; he took hold of the collar of her chemise and ripped it.

"Oh," Betty said surprised. She stood in front of her husband in her underwear and nothing else. She wanted to cover herself, but before she could, Jughead pulled her between his legs. His mouth sucked on her nipple, and his hands pushed her underwear to the floor.

Jughead let go of her nipple and moved to suck the other one hungrily. Betty moaned and pressed her thighs together. She felt an odd sensation in her core.

Gently pushing Betty away, Jughead removed his shirt and breeches. Betty stood in awe. She had never seen a naked man in her life and wasn't sure what she should be doing.

Jughead pulled Betty on him and rolled so that he was on top. He placed soft, quick kisses on her smooth neck. "You're gorgeous. I've wanted you for so long. I ached for you, physically ached."

Betty panted. "Juggie. Oh, Juggie. I've never done this...Tell me what to do," she begged.

"You can do whatever you like, my love," Jughead said. He glided his hand over her smooth skin. "You're perfect."

"Please...," Betty cried. "Show me what you like."

Jughead looked at Betty's pink cheeks and her green eyes. Without looking down, he took her hand and placed it on his manhood. It was hard and warm. She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip as she concentrated on her actions.

"Relax, sweetheart," Jughead calmly said. "Hold it and if you want to you can grip it. Move your hand up and down."

After a few tries, Betty took a breath. "I think I got it." His cock felt like velvet.

Jughead groaned, and Betty's eyes flew open. "I'm sorry." She made a move to loosen her hand.

"Don't!" Jughead shouted. "That feels good, sweetheart. Really good."

Betty looked at Jughead's face which was hovering above hers. His closed eyes, the sweat on his brow, the breath leaving his mouth- Betty watched his every reaction. His arms were on either side of her body as he tried not to put too much of his weight on her. Feeling brave, Betty moved her hand to cup his balls.

"You're killing me," Jughead whispered.

Betty smiled. He looked like he was enjoying himself. Suddenly, Jughead's eyes opened. "Are you teasing me?"

"I'm learning about you," Betty answered.

"Well, I'm going to learn about you," Jughead dropped his weight gently on Betty and moved a hand between them. He touched her clit which was soaking wet.

Betty stopped moving her hand. The jolt of passion that shocked her body when he touched her was unexpected. She whimpered. 

Jughead placed one finger and then two inside her and moved them up and down, stretching it. He put his forehead on hers and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Put your legs around my waist," Jughead said.

Betty did as she was told and removed her hand from his manhood.

"Good girl," Jughead told Betty. "Do you want me to stop?"

Betty frantically shook her head. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him entirely on her.

Jughead shifted as he put the tip of his penis at her entrance. He pushed himself gently. Betty could feel herself stretch to accommodate his girth.

"Are you doing okay?" Jughead asked.

Betty nodded and then jerked as she felt a sharp pinch. "Ouch. Ouch. Ouch."

"I'm sorry. I'll go slower," Jughead said. He raised himself slightly to give Betty time to adjust.

"Have you done this before?" Betty asked, and Jughead felt guilty seeing the tears in her eyes.

"I don't think there is a right answer to that question," Jughead said.

"I just want to know if you know what you're doing," Betty said.

"I know what I'm doing, Betts," Jughead assured her.

"Do you have practical knowledge or is it all theory like me?"

Jughead licked his lips and closed his eyes. "I've done this."

"Ok." Betty let out a deep breath. "You can move again."

"Oh thank goodness," Jughead said and pushed himself gently into her once more. Her nails dug into his shoulders painfully. He was entirely in her before he raised himself to look at Betty again.

"Are you okay?" Jughead asked.

Betty nodded and moved her hips. She rolled her face into the pillow and groaned. "This feels nice."

Jughead burrowed his face into Betty's neck. He moved a hand between their bodies and touched her sensitive nub. He circled it with his finger and rolled his hips into hers.

"Juggie...," Betty cried. She arched her back and excitedly moved her head from side to side.

Jughead pushed a hand through Betty's blonde hair to stop her from moving. He captured her mouth in a kiss. He could taste the salty sweat that had dewed on her skin.

Finally, Betty let out a yelp. Her walls contracted, and she collapsed beneath him. Jughead felt himself lose control and follow her to ecstasy.

A few minutes later, Jughead lifted his head from her neck to see his beautiful wife. Her eyes were half-closed and she had a lazy grin on her face. She stroked her fingers across his cheeks and lifted her head to whisper one word in his ear, "Again."


	8. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie's secret is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the late update. I promise to update more frequently from now on. I blame the kids, school and a traveling husband. Enjoy! Comments appreciated.

Jughead snuck out of his apartment. It was early, but he had a meeting with the King, his father, Archie, and Reggie. He felt a little guilty leaving Betty asleep in their bed after the passionate night that they had together. He thought of the blonde beauty in their bed. "He had certainly tired her out last night," Jughead thought with a smirk.

"Jug! Wait up," A voice called out behind him.

Turning around, Jughead saw Reggie jogging toward him. He slowed down so that his friend could catch up.

Reggie clapped Jughead's back. "Sleep well?"

"No," Jughead answered.

"It happens," Reggie nodded understandingly. "Out there we sleep on the hard ground dreaming of a soft mattress, and once we get our wish, our body isn't able to adjust."

"That's not why I didn't sleep," Jughead said trying to contain his smile but failing miserably.

"You...and Betty? Whoa! I did not expect that. She didn't come downstairs when you arrived," Reggie said surprised. He was happy for his friend though and nudged him with his elbow. "How was it?"

"I was a little upset that she wasn't there, but she was walking around the castle grounds, trying to clear her mind and..."

"Walking the grounds last night?" Reggie's eyebrows furrowed. "Where was she?"

"I don't know exactly. Betty said she lost track of how far she walked but her dress was muddy so she must have gone beyond the fields." Jughead failed to notice the expression on Reggie's face.

The men saw Archie leaning against the stone wall outside the Grand Hall. He pushed himself into a standing position when he saw his friends.

"Good morning!" Archie called out cheerfully. "Ready to meet the oldies?"

Jughead groaned. "Want to get this over and done with."

"Reggie, why don't you go ahead? I need to talk to Jug for a minute."

Reggie's nodded and looked at both men with curiosity before going into the Hall.

"Listen," Archie started once he was sure that Reggie was out of earshot. "I wanted to apologize for not standing up for you earlier with your marriage and everything. You should never have been forced to marry Betty. We should have offered her protection without condition, but we can change that."

"What are you saying?" Jughead was confused.

"I'm saying that we can send her back," Archie said as he placed a hand on Jughead's shoulder.

"I don't want that." Jughead felt like someone was squeezing his heart.

"I know you have feelings for her, but she isn't acting like ..."

Jughead cut his friend off harshly. "Betty and I are okay. Can we not discuss my relationship with my wife?"

"I'm looking out for you, Jug."

"I appreciate it. I do, Arch. But I love her, and I think she might grow to love me. We are doing great. So don't let my relationship with my wife concern you anymore."

Archie looked at his friend in shock. "Oh! Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. We had a great night last night and...," Jughead rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably and shuffled his feet. 

Archie's eyes widened and gave his friend a tentative smile. "Brother- I don't need details but did you?"

Jughead fiddled with the sleeves of his shirt but didn't meet Archie's eyes. He shoved his hands into his pockets and gave Archie a bashful smile.

"Dude!" Archie thundered.

"Shush!" Jughead looked around to make sure no one was overhearing their conversation. "We need to go meet the fathers." 

Archie felt a weight lift off of his chest. He threw an arm around Jughead's shoulders, and they walked into the Grand Hall together.  
\-------------------------  
Jughead made his way to his apartment. He hoped that Betty was still in bed- naked. He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes remembering the previous night and early that morning. 

After Betty asked him for an encore, Jughead had pounced on his wife. Pounced! There was no other way to describe it. The second time lasted longer than the first, and Betty seemed more at ease. 

The door creaked open as Jughead pushed it. Betty was under the heavy blanket with a lone foot dangling off the bed. Jughead removed his shoes, his heavy cloak, and pulled his shirt over his head. 

Jughead lifted one end of the blanket and slipped underneath it. 

Still naked. Still warm. Still tempting.

Jughead kissed Betty's shoulder. She stirred and let out a muffled moan. He kissed the back of her neck and let his teeth graze the soft skin.

"Juggie," Betty said breathily. She pushed her backside into him. "What time is it?"

"It's time for me to make love to my wife."

Betty giggled. "You're insatiable." She turned to face Jughead, running a finger across his wounded lips carefully. 

Jughead pushed a hand between Betty and the bed so that he could roll her on top on him. She placed both her hands on his shoulders and kissed the divot on the base of his neck.

"How was the meeting?" Betty asked.

Jughead let out a long sigh. "Good. Just let the King and my father know what happened on the battlefield- my suspicions and observations.

Betty was only half-listening to what Jughead was saying. She was laying soft kisses on his chest and moving lower to his stomach. She raised her head and asked, "Suspicions?"

"I...told them that we were almost defeated because they seemed to know our plan of attack. I had to change tactics without consulting anyone." Jughead's voice got hoarser than usual.

Betty pushed on Jughead's stomach and raised her head to look at him. She bit her lower lip and looked away deep in thought.

Jughead rubbed Betty's shoulder and smiled. "What?" He didn't know what he said to change Betty's mood. She rolled off him and gathered the sheets close to her chest. 

"I have to tell you something." Betty licked her lips. "It could be nothing, but when you weren't here, Reggie was acting a little different. He would sneak outside the castle, and I got curious. I followed him last night..."

"What?" Jughead's nostrils flared, and his face became red. "What are you saying?"

Betty looked away. "I'm sorry," she said without knowing why she was apologizing. "I followed him, and he was meeting up with someone."

"Who?"

"I don't know. I couldn't see the other person. But he's left the castle a few times."

"And you felt that it was your place to follow him?"

Betty looked at Jughead like he had just slapped her. "My place? As in my low place in this castle?" She huffed angrily and continued. "Something is happening. Someone could have poisoned my brother, and Penelope warned me that something sinister was afoot and I was trying to..."

Jughead jumped off the bed and started to clothe himself. "You do realize that Reggie is more than my best friend. He's my brother! He would never betray me and you insinuating that he did is outrageous."

"I'm telling you what I saw." Betty folded her arms across her chest and clenched her jaw. Her eyes blazed with anger as she stared at Jughead.

Jughead ran a hand through his black hair. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He paced the length of the room. 

Kicking back the sheets and blankets, Betty got off the bed and started to get dressed. "This is ridiculous," she mumbled to herself. She walked toward the sitting room.

"Where are you going?" Jughead barked.

"I'm hungry." Betty calmly said.

"I think Maria left some breakfast for you on the table by the sofa. Would you like me to...?"

"I can manage," Betty frostily retorted. She sat on the chair by the window and placed the tray on her lap. She tucked her hair behind her ears and proceeded to eat her cold breakfast- a soft-boiled egg, a piece of toast and two thick slices of bacon with half an orange.

Betty felt Jughead enter the room. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You are free to do whatever you want. This castle is your home." 

Betty didn't look up but proceed to eat her breakfast. She was seething with rage and was trying hard to gain her composure.

"Betts? Please look at me." Jughead knelt next to Betty. "I'm sorry."

"Leave me alone."

Jughead rose from his place and sighed heavily. He rubbed his hand across his face before he turned on his heel and went toward Reggie's apartment.

Knocking hard, Jughead took a step back and waited for his friend to open the door.

"Jug! I thought you'd be ravishing your wife." Reggie chuckled.

Jughead grabbed hold of the lapels of Reggie's shirt and yanked him toward himself.

"Who were you meeting last night?"

"What?" Reggie stammered.

"Who-did-you-meet-last-night?"

"Juggie! Juggie? What are you doing?" Jughead could hear Betty ask behind him.

"I'm asking Reggie about last night," Jughead replied.

"Last time. Who did you meet, Reggie?"

Reggie pushed Jughead off him. He turned around and walked back to his apartment. He placed both hands behind his head. He turned back around and looked at Jughead sadly. He licked his lips, closed his eyes and shook his head.

"It's not fair that you get her," Reggie looked at Betty, "and I don't get what I want." Betty followed Jughead into Reggie's apartment.

"Reggie," Jughead covered his mouth and took a deep breath. He closed the door and angrily whispered, "You promised that this was over. You are putting yourself at risk and what if Archie finds out or the King or my dad?"

"I love her!"

"I know that, Reg." Jughead moved his hands animatedly in front of him in confusion. "We don't have a treaty with them even if we fight as allies."

Betty's eyebrows furrowed. She looked from one man before her to the other.

"I don't understand what is happening here."

"Betts, I'm sorry about the way I reacted. Reggie would never betray me or anyone in this kingdom. He's loyal but," Jughead shot Reggie an angry glare. "he's also stupid."

"Reggie has been involved with a girl from a neighboring kingdom. They are our allies, but since we don't have a formal treaty with them, Reggie isn't supposed to get involved with her." Jughead explained.

Betty continued to look confused. 

"She is also of a higher station than Reggie so he can't formally ask the King or her parents for her hand in marriage."

"Is that why you hate me? Because I was a princess and married Jughead?" Betty asked. The pieces of the puzzle finally falling into place.

"I never hated you. I was upset that with your unlikely wedding with Jughead, my chances were getting diminished drastically. Not that I had much of a chance to begin with." Reggie looked at the ceiling and noisily cleared his throat. 

"So this girl that you love must be a princess as well and from a neighboring country..." Betty gasped loudly. "Oh my gosh! Cheryl!"

Reggie covered his face with his hands. "Please don't tell anyone."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Betty said as she placed a hand on her chest. She sat on the closest chair. She looked bewildered as she looked at Jughead and then at Reggie. "Cheryl!"

"We love each other."

"How long?" Betty asked.

"Almost three years."

"And it's mutual?"

"No, I've been stalking her for three years." Reggie sarcastically said. "Of course, it's mutual."

Jughead chuckled.

"Your secret is safe with me but how did she come here yesterday? Wasn't she fighting alongside Jughead?"

"She got injured and was resting at the camp," Jughead said. "Apparently not too badly injured since she rode all the way here to hook up with this Romeo."

"We didn't hook up. I was worried about Cheryl, and I threatened to come down there, so she came to let me know she was fine."

Betty rose from her chair and placed a hand on Reggie's arm. "Your secret is safe with me. You have my word."

Reggie sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Betty glared at her husband. "You aren't off the hook yet though." She turned and went back to her apartment.

Jughead looked at Betty's retreating back and grimaced. "Reg, I might need to sleep here tonight."


	9. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch Jughead grovel to earn Betty's forgiveness.

Jughead took a deep breath and moved from his chair to sit beside Betty on the sofa. This was getting ridiculous! He was trying to apologize to her for well over an hour, and she was ignoring him. She kept moving away from him and giving him the death stare. Jughead agreed that he was in the wrong, entirely in the wrong, but how was he supposed to make things right if Betty refused to listen to him?

Betty started to rise from her seat again, but Jughead grabbed her hands and forced her to sit back down. 

"I'm sorry! I don't know what else to say," Jughead pleaded. His eyes looked sad, and his lower lip jutted out.

"Nothing. You've said enough, and I've listened to every word you said. But I don't have to accept your apology." Betty closed her eyes with her lips pursed together so tight that they turn white.

Jughead was not a man to give up. He leaned forward and nuzzled Betty's neck with his nose. He feels her quiver at the contact. He placed a soft kiss behind her ear. 

"I honestly am sorry," Jughead whispered into Betty's ear. "I'll go down for lunch and stay with Reggie for a while."

"You don't have to do that," Betty said. Her gaze was fixed on her hands that were on her lap. 

"So you forgive me?" Jughead moved his lips from behind her ear to her smooth neck down to the pale, soft skin just above her lacy bodice. He felt her skin erupt into goosebumps. 

Jughead started to unbutton the front of her garment. In seconds, the fleshy mound of her breast was exposed. He sucked on the taut pink nipple. Without breaking contact, he moved so that he was kneeling in front of her and pushed a hand down her dress and pulling her entire breast out; he squeezed it. 

Betty let out a whimper. Jughead looked up at her face. Her eyes were closed tight, and her teeth were digging painfully into her lower lip. He moved a hand to cover hers that gripped the fabric of her skirt.

Jughead wondered if he should pull her to the ground and rip her clothes off or if he should be a gentleman and carry her to the bedroom before he ripped her clothes off of her. Maybe pushing her into the cushions of the sofa would be a good compromise. Before he could decide on a plan of action, they were interrupted.

Bang- Bang- Bang

The couple jumped as someone knocked on their door. Betty covered herself and hurried into the bedroom to adjust herself. Jughead stood up and walked toward the door. He placed his forehead on the wood door as he composed himself. He took a deep breath and yanked it door open.

"Cheryl?"

"Betty and I are going to be aunts," Cheryl screamed as she pushed Jughead to the side. "Actually, you're going to be an uncle as well, right?" 

"Cher? Polly's pregnant?" Betty hurried toward the red-haired vixen

"Yes." Cheryl hugged Betty tightly. "I'm so pleased about this."

"Polly is having a baby!" Bettys' face was pink as she gripped Cheryl's arms.

Cheryl let out another shrill scream. "I am so excited!!"

"Why?" Betty asked eying her friend suspiciously. In all the years that she had known Cheryl, the latter was never this excited about anything. 

"My brother is going to have a baby!"

"I understand that. I just don't get why you're so ecstatic about it."

Jughead ran a hand through his hair and let out an exasperated sigh. "Why don't you irritate Reggie for a while? Huh?"

Cheryl shot Jughead an annoyed look and quickly looked back at Betty. "Why would I do that?"

"Cher, I know," Betty said.

"You know what?" Cheryl rotated a lock of her bright red hair around her finger.

"About you and Reggie?" 

"What about Reggie and I?" Cheryl feigned innocence. "He comes to the region and trains during the summer."

"I saw you last night in the forest," Betty said giving her a smirk.

"Damn it! That was you last night? I thought Reggie was paranoid. You're as slick as a spy," Cheryl said.

"You weren't careful," Jughead said. "I told you and Reggie that you would eventually get caught."

"Juggie," Betty told her husband, "would you give Cher and me a minute?" She led her friend to the window seat and cocked her eyebrow at her.

"I'm in love with him," Cheryl admitted. 

"Cher, are you sure about this?"

"Yes." Cheryl got up to start pacing in front of the window. "Please don't tell anyone. My parents don't know, and only Jughead knew. We broke up, and Reggie got drunk and blurted everything to him during an alcohol-induced confession."

Cheryl signed and tied her hair up into a loose knot on the top of her head. "I know I shouldn't be with him, but it's like my heart has a mind of its own. You know?"

"Cher...I don't know what to say. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. And now that Jason has an heir to take over, I thought I could abdicate and...,"

"Abdicate? Are you serious?" Now Betty understood Cheryl's excitement. 

"I am." Cheryl clasped her hands to her chest. "This is a perfect solution. Don't judge me, Betty. You did the same thing."

"No, I didn't willing abdicate. I married a man from a foreign country; I had to leave my title."

"And I'm willing to do that. I wasn't cut out to be a princess, and that's why I fight in the southern territories. I'm made for Reggie." Cheryl reasoned.

"Have you thought this through?" Betty asked.

"Yes, I have waited for this day, and I can't wait to tell Reggie about my plan."

"Oh, Cher!" Betty hugged her friend. "If you're happy then I am too."

Cheryl returned the hug and hurried to find Reggie. "He isn't in his apartment. Any idea where he is?"

"Probably down with his men in training," Betty said. "Why don't you wait for him and I'll ask Jughead to find him and send him up to you?"

"Perfect!" With another excited squeal, Cheryl disappeared out of Jughead and Betty's apartment.

Betty followed Cheryl and saw Jughead leaning against the stone wall outside. She promptly told Jughead to find Reggie and to send him to his apartment.

Once Jughead returned with Reggie, Betty gave Reggie a playful wink. "Have fun!"

Reggie looked at Betty puzzled as he entered his apartment. Jughead stood in front of his wife. He pushed her hair back and tilted her chin upward with his finger.

"Should we continue where we left off?" Jughead asked.

"Half-naked on the sofa?"

"I would prefer full naked on the sofa," Jughead answered.

"How about we move to the bedroom?"

Jughead ghosted Betty's lips with his own. "Full- naked in the bedroom with your legs around my neck."

Betty blushed. "We've never done that."

"We can change that right now." Jughead wrapped his arms around Betty's slim waist and lifted her a few inches. 

Betty giggled and placed both hands on Jughead's shoulders. She leaned her head to kiss him.

The door behind Jughead made a loud noise as it hit the wall.

"He broke up with me!" Cheryl cried as she raised out of Reggie's apartment. 

"What?" Betty asked as she pushed Jughead away and went toward Cheryl. Jughead groaned and mumbled something about murder and Reggie. 

"I told him. I told him about my plan to abdicate," Cheryl sobbed, "and he said ...he said...that he wasn't serious about us. He wanted to have some fun in the summer, and I should go back home."

Betty hugged her sobbing friend and took her to her apartment. She shot Jughead a "please-fix-this" look. 

"You're an ass," Jughead simply to Reggie when he entered Reggie's room.

"She shouldn't have to give up everything for me," Reggie said. He was sitting down with his head in his hands. "I'm doing this for her."

"You're making a mistake, and you better fix it before it's too late," Jughead went to the bar and filled two glasses with whiskey.

Jughead handed a glass to Reggie and gulped his drink.

"I love her but I have nothing to offer her," Reggie said taking the glass from Jughead.

"And you didn't know this before you started a relationship with Cheryl?"

"I did but once the words left her mouth about abdication and moving...I freaked out! How can I leave the only home that I've ever known and if things don't work out, she still has a family? Who do I return to?" Beads of sweat start to form on Reggie's forehead, and his breathing began to quicken.

"Reg? Are you..." Jughead finished his drink and stood in front of Reggie. "Dude- you're freaking out." He placed a hand on Reggie's shoulder, but Reggie pushed it away. 

"Jug, what's happening to me?"

"Calm down, Reg." Jughead kneeled in front of his friend, "Just steady your breathing...in and out...in and out."

Once Reggie's color returns and his breathing is normal, Jughead slaps his friend's head.

"What the...?"

"Go back and get your girl! You almost gave yourself a heart attack. I'm going to my apartment and throw out Cheryl. You take her, get on your knees- apologize and propose while I have sex with my wife. Got it?"

Jughead stomped back to his apartment where Betty was soothing a sobbing Cheryl. He gently took Cheryl by the arm and marched her toward Reggie.

"I'm not going in there, " Cheryl protested when she realized where Jughead was taking her. She dug in her heels and tried to break free from Jughead's grip.

"Just listen to him for five minutes! If you don't like what Reggie says, you can interrupt Betty and me for the third time today."

"Eww..." 

Jughead firmly pushed Cheryl into Reggie's apartment closed the door and returned to Betty. 

Betty stood with hands on her hips looking at Jughead with mouth open. "Did you just kick Cher out?"

"Reggie was an idiot. I am helping them get over an argument." Jughead turned around and locked the door. He walked over and lifted Betty, throwing her over his shoulder, he made his way to the bedroom. "Now where were we?"


	10. Better out than in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie finds out about Reggie and Cheryl. To say he is not pleased is an understatement. Betty comes up with a plan with Veronica's help and the Lodges make an appearance. No smut in this chapter but lots of loving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, my apologies. This update should have happened more than a month ago but I made it extra long to appease you all. Forgive me!

Jughead sat nervously next to Reggie as they waited for Archie to join them for breakfast in the dining room. They had decided to wait for the King and FP to be away for official business to tell Archie about Reggie and Cheryl.

It was an agonizing two months, but Cheryl visited quite frequently on the pretense of spending time with Betty and Veronica so that no one would suspect the relationship between Reggie and herself.

Reggie's knee was bouncing so much that the massive oak dining table trembled. Jughead shot Reggie an annoyed look but kept quiet as he understood why he was nervous. Archie would be upset that his two best friends kept a secret this monumental from him. 

Jughead sighed. He put his elbows on the table and cupped his mouth with his hands. He closed his eyes and said a quick prayer. 

"Good Morning," Archie said. His bright smile made Jughead's chest tighten further. 

Reggie and Jughead mumbled their greetings as Archie noisily pulled a chair back to sit on it.

Archie eyed his friends suspiciously but didn't say anything. He looked around the table at the lavish breakfast before him and filled up his plate with eggs, potatoes, steak, and freshly cut tomatoes. Once he settled back into his seat, Reggie cleared his throat. 

"Archie- you're like a brother to me, and I would trust you with my life, but I've been keeping something from you. It's time to tell you the truth." Reggie rubbed his hands together and refused to meet Archie's gaze.

Jughead leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. He looked between Archie and Reggie before closing his eyes. He crossed his legs at the ankle and tucked them under his chair. 

"I'm in love with someone," Reggie said.

"That's great, Reg." Archie smiled at his friend. "Anyone I know?"

Archie bit into a piece of steak and waited for an answer.

"It's Cheryl."

The noise of Archie's fork hitting the metal plate echoed through the room.

"You're joking? This has to be a joke," Archie slammed both hands on the table with a thud.

Neither Reggie or Jughead said a word as they watched their friend process the information that he had just heard. Suddenly, Archie swept a hand over the table, and the contents of his plate and half the table fell to the floor. 

Reggie jumped up, and his chair dropped to the floor. Jughead sat where he was and watched as Archie walked around the table and grabbed Reggie by the front of his shirt.

"What are you thinking?" Archie asked angrily. He pushed Reggie backward until his back hit the stone wall. "You and Cheryl? That's impossible! The King will never give his permission unless a treaty is signed. The Blossom Royalty would never allow their princess to marry you unless you are of royal blood."

"Your only option is for Cheryl to abdicate and seek refugee here and our King," Archie continued as he gave Jughead a quick glance, "already has one princess that he has to babysit."

"Hey," Jughead shouted. He jumped up and walked over to where Archie and Reggie were standing. "Stop talking about Betty. She has nothing to do with this."

Archie let go of Reggie and turned to Jughead. "Don't you get it? Betty was brought here because of her parents' fear that someone would kill her like they tried to kill her brother."

"So it's true? What Penelope said was true? Someone is trying to kill the Cooper family?" Fear gripped Jughead's heart.

"Jug," Archie covered his eyes with one hand and pursed his lips. "there is so much you don't know, and I wish you did."

"Then tell me. Tell me!" Jughead demanded. "Is Betty's life in danger?" His blue eyes blazed as he stepped closer to his best friend.

"I can't..." Archie protested. He turned to Reggie. "You will forget this stupidity with Cheryl. It's never going to happen for you."

"It will. Cheryl loves me and is abdicating for me..."

"And go where? We can't offer her a place here. It would cause tension between the Blossom family and us. It would break an allegiance. You can't ask the Blossom family to give you refugee status or the King- remember him?- my father, the man who took care of you after your parents died, the man who allowed you to lead an army, live in the castle, and took care of you as his son..."

"You know I love him," Reggie interrupted Archie. "...he has been so good to me. I can never repay him for even one-hundredth of his goodness, but I fell in love with Cheryl. I tried to forget her. I really did but I couldn't. I wish I could have."

Reggie walked to Archie and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Can you imagine not having Veronica?"

"That's different. I stayed within my station."

Reggie's hand dropped from its place on Archie's shoulder and ran a hand through his short, black hair. He looked pale and his lips pursed together.

"Arch!" Jughead yelled. "You don't believe what you just said, right?"

Archie turned away from his friends. He covered with eyes with his fingers and took a deep breath.

"Jug. Reg," Archie sighed loudly. "I don't believe that. You know I don't but the society we live in does, and I can't change it. I don't make the rules, but I know how to live within them."

"Jug," Archie continued, "How long have you know?"

"A year."

"A year?" Archie started to pace "A whole year? You kept this from me for a whole year. Wow!"

Reggie jumped in to defend Jughead's actions. "I wanted to tell you, but I was scared that you'll tell your father and I didn't know how serious Cheryl and I were getting."

"It wasn't my secret to tell," Jughead said softly.

"It was a secret that I should have been told," Archie yelled. "I can't go against the laws of our kingdom. I can't ask the advisors what we are allowed to do because they will tell my father." 

Archie closed his eyes, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pressed together into a thin line. "I will have to tell Veronica, and she might have some suggestions. Does Betty know?" Archie asked Jughead.

Jughead nodded. "She found out when I was away two months ago. She was spying on Reggie and caught him with Cheryl."

Archie's eyebrows lifted, and one side of his lip hitched. "Betty being sneaky. Who knew?"

Jughead shrugged as he changed the subject. "I know you have a duty to protect this kingdom, but I doubt Cheryl's presence will affect that."

"I don't want to lose my family, but Cheryl is my family too," Reggie pleaded.

"I won't tell my father, but Cheryl can't stay here until we decide what course of action to take."

Jughead and Reggie nodded their heads. 

"I really am sorry," Reggie said somberly. "I wasn't planning on falling in love with her."

"I know." Archie walked out of the room without a backward glance at his friends.

"How long before he forgives us?" Reggie asked Jughead.

"A few rounds of beer and we'll all be back to normal," Jughead reassured his friend.  
\----------------------------------  
Veronica, Cheryl, and Betty were in Veronica's luxurious apartment. The three friend were giggling about Betty and Jughead's insatiable appetite for each other. They took every chance to have sex like lust-filled teenagers. Veronica and Cheryl noticed that their ordinarily sane friend was acting like a sex fiend.

"Did he put a spell on you?" Veronica teasingly asked.

"Or give you a drug that makes you extra horny?" Cheryl continued.

"We're newly-weds. It's normal to want to hump like rabbits in heat," Betty said.

"Did you just call yourselves rabbits in heat?" Veronica laughed loudly as she turned to look at Cheryl who was practically rolling on the bearskin rug as she laughed.

Betty folded her arms across her chest and pouted. "Stop teasing us! We aren't that bad."

"We'll stop teasing you if you tell us one thing that he does that makes you crazy," Veronica said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"He does this thing with his tongue on my .... down there," Betty looked at her lap as she blushed. 

"Jughead Jones- The man with the magic tongue," Cheryl said between giggles. 

"I'll never be able to look at him the same way again," Veronica said.

"What does Archie do?" Cheryl asked. "I have to live vicariously through my friends who are having crazy sex."

"Archie can go on for hours. Flips me like a pancake and keeps going and just when I think he's done, he flips me again and starts over," Veronica said dreamily looking at nothing in particular. 

"Now that you both spoilt bunnies and pancakes for me forever," Cheryl said, "What else do your men do for you?"

"B, we need to get Cheryl a young, strapping man. Maybe then she would stop asking us all these questions." Veronica said as she sips her elderflower tea.

Betty gave Cheryl a quick glance. "Cheryl doesn't need a man. She enjoys leading her troops to war."

"I do enjoy that. Nothing can get one's heart pumping like piercing the soul of a soldier from the Clayton Kingdom, but I would like an occasional roll in my feather mattress once in a while." Cheryl tied her long red hair into a knot on the top of her head.

Before Veronica or Betty could respond, Archie walks into the apartment. He sees the three women sitting on the floor in front of the window. "Ladies- how are you?"

Veronica got up, lifted her skirt and ran over to greet her husband. Giving him a quick kiss on the lips, she wrapped an arm around Archie's waist. 

"How was breakfast?" Veronica asked.

"Eventful," Archie responded. "Cheryl and Betty are needed by Reggie and Jughead downstairs."

"Oh!" Betty said without giving anything away. "We better go, Cher."

Cheryl got up and started to walk out of the room with Betty following close at her heels. Betty's face was red with guilt. Neither of them had told Veronica about Cheryl's relationship with Reggie mainly to protect her. 

Veronica looked from her husband's stoic face to Cheryl's and Betty's flushed ones. 

"What's wrong?" Veronica asked Archie.

"I'll tell you tonight. Now, say goodbye to Cheryl. She has to go back to her kingdom." Archie rubbed Veronica's arm soothingly.

Cheryl looked up at Archie slightly stunned but shook his head trying to gain her composure.

"Why? Did something happen?" Veronica asked worriedly.

"It's nothing, V," Cheryl assured her friend. "I've spent too much time slacking off and shirking away from my princess duties." 

"Come on, Cher," Betty calmly said. "I'll help you pack."

Veronica moved aside for Betty and Cheryl to pass through. She hugged Cheryl and gave Archie a puzzled look.

Before Betty closed the door behind her, she heard Veronica say, "Archiekins, What's wrong?"

Betty grimaced. She hoped Veronica would take Cheryl and Reggie's relationship better than Archie who apparently was angry about it.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
Cheryl was packed and left within the hour. Jughead and Betty watched from the window of their apartment as Cheryl's carriage rode away leaving a cloud of dust in its wake.

"How mad was Archie?" Betty asked. She was biting her nails as she looked at Jughead.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, probably a 15," Jughead replied.

"Crap! How is Reggie taking it?"

"He's totally shut down. No expression which means he's spiraling downward." Jughead ran a hand over his face. "I am caught in the middle between them. I don't blame Archie for being angry or for asking Cheryl to leave, but I'm worried about what Reggie will do."

Betty nodded and hugged her husband. She buried her face against his chest. "V might be angry with me too. I feel guilty and sad but also relieved that this is all out in the open."

Jughead hugged Betty back and rested his chin on the top of her head. "At least, we have our trip to your parents to look forward to. Cheryl will be there, and we can try to soothe things over."

Betty leaned back and reached out to touch Jughead's face. She narrowed her eyes. "Are you okay? You seem to be a bit more than just worried about Cheryl and Reggie."

Jughead was worried. He was concerned about what Archie had said about someone trying to kill Chic and probably the entire Cooper family. Jughead knew that he wasn't supposed to lie to his wife, but he didn't want to worry her needlessly until he got more information.

"Yes," Jughead said. "I'm just thinking about our trip."

"One more month. Polly will be six months pregnant by then, and Cheryl said my parents are going to hold a huge banquet to celebrate." Betty squeezed Jughead again. "I can't wait to show you my room and the gardens. It will be amazing!"

Jughead rubbed Betty's back. "Amazing," he thought. He'll have to make sure to keep her safe while they were visiting but before that he needed to request his father to tell him everything that he knew about the situation.

"I'm going to go check on V," Betty said as she let go of Jughead. "See you for lunch."  
______________________________

Betty was walking down the corridor, deep in thought, she glanced down from the second-floor verandah and saw a dark-haired man talking to Jughead's mother in her garden. Before she could take a closer look, a dark figure loomed in front of her.

Slapping a hand to her chest, Betty smiled at Veronica's mother. "Mrs. Lodge, I didn't see you there."

"Betty," Hermoine Lodge looked her up and down slowly with a smirk on her overly made-up face, "how do I address you now that you aren't a princess?" she asked haughtily. "You are without a title, aren't you?" 

"Mrs. Lodge," Betty said sweety, "you can just call me Betty. I never liked it when people curtsied anyway." 

With a sneer, Hermoine Lodge walked away without looking back. "My daughter, the princess, is busy conducting business for her kingdom; maybe you should go back to your apartment and wait for her to call for you."

"V doesn't mind when I stop by unannounced," Betty said. 

"The princess is busy. And you might want to respect her title as she respected your previous held title," Hermoine said. "I would stay and teach you about etiquette, but Hiram and I have work to attend to."

Betty watched Hermoine's retreating back and let out a soft snare. Betty rarely hated anyone, but that woman was at the top of her short, hate list. She resumed her walk to Veronica's apartment hoping that her friend wasn't too upset about the morning's events. 

Knocking softly on the door, Betty waited for Veronica to open it. 

As expected, Veronica threw the door open; her eyes were wild and her usually well- kept appearance was slightly disheveled. 

"Betty!" Veronica grabbed Betty's arm and yanked her in. "I'm sorry. I thought it was that woman again!"

"That woman!" Betty questioned, "You mean your mother?"

"Yes! That woman is crazy. I am this close, " Veronica held her thumb and forefinger a couple of millimeters apart, "to asking Archie to ban my mother from the castle grounds. I wonder if I can exile her to some godforsaken region of the kingdom. Somewhere near a pride of man-eating lions." Veronica looked at Betty and scrunched her nose. "I might have to look into that."

Betty let out a soft laugh. "Mothers can be annoying."

Veronica flopped on the red, velvet sofa and motioned the space to her. Betty smoothed down the back of her dress and sat down as Veronica directed and gave her a tight smile.

"Are we okay with each other?" Betty asked frankly.

"About Cheryl and Reggie?" Veronica replied nonchalantly. "Please! They were extremely obvious. I was waiting for one of you to crack. I thought it would be you, but I guess Reggie decided to come clean. Archie was clueless as he usually is about emotional matters."

"You knew?" Betty's eyes were as large as saucers as she stared at her friend.

Veronica rolled her eyes and crossed her legs. "I know everything. Now, what do we do about this little predicament that our friends have gotten into? I honestly never thought Archie would be such a wet blanket about this, but I guess he has no choice and has to look at the big picture." 

"I have been thinking about this for a while, but every time I broach the subject to Jughead, he dismisses me before I can offer any solution," Betty huffed. "He's a bit over-protective of Reggie and Archie."

"As is Archie," Veronica said as she twirled a long black lock of hair around her finger. "They've practically known each other from the womb. Reggie and Jughead have been groomed to become Archie's royal advisors once he becomes king, so it's understandable to become dependent on each other. I wish they would realize that we aren't the enemy and take us up on our ideas."

"So," Betty pressed, "what are your thoughts?"

"Well, for one, either Reggie has to move to the Blossom kingdom, or Cheryl has to come here."

Betty nodded in agreement.

"I know Archie would hate it if Reggie moved so hopefully, Cheryl can move here. She is a warrior, and she can continue to lead the troops here."

"Cheryl can't do that. I love the girl, but she's high maintenance and she won't be happy going from princess to pauper, not that she'd be poor in the material sense." Betty reasoned.

"You did!"

"Yes but you forget that I am a third child." Betty got up and started to pace in front of Veronica. "I was never in the running for the throne. Chic was trained to be king, and if anything should happen to him, Polly was the spare. Cheryl was trained to take over the kingdom as a spare just like Polly. In fact, Jason was a sickly child so Cheryl, at one point, was thought to be queen eventually. She hated it, I know. She would cry whenever she visited. Luckily, Jason grew out of his sickly stage and Cheryl learned that the only part she loved about the advanced training was the sword fighting and archery."

Betty took her seat next to Veronica. "Penelope allowed Cheryl to lead the soldiers once she saw how good she was at defense and because," Betty cleared her throat, "Chic was supposed to marry Cheryl. Another reason why Cheryl was trained to be queen. She was to lead either her own or my country."

"But that didn't happen. Cheryl fell in love with Reggie."

"Well, yes but Chic would never have married her. He too was in love with someone- my best friend."

"Your best friend? I thought Kevin was your best... Ohhh!" Realization struck Veronica

Betty nodded. "I believe that Penelope felt a little guilty at pushing them together and gave Cheryl some extra freedom but I doubt her generosity would extend as far as her leaving her homeland."

"Never underestimate a mother's love,"

Betty cocked an eyebrow. "You just threatened to feed your mother to the lions."

"Normal mothers, I mean." Veronica glanced outside. "Look B; it's raining."

Betty turned toward the window. "Maybe, we can ask Cheryl to tell her mother? I'm sure she will come up with something. Or we can suggest some..." Betty's voice faded off as an idea struck her. 

"Water."

"What?"

"Water. That's the answer," Betty said.

"What's the question? Cause we can't be talking about the same thing?" Veronica asked puzzled.

"You are a genius, and you don't even know it," Betty clapped her hands in glee. 

"This genius," Veronica said as she pointed to herself, "is confused so how about explaining it to me?"

"Andratsia is land-locked, and it always was a source of not just annoyance but a hindrance to the progression of the kingdom. King Andrews was forced to make an alliance with the Blossoms to get some access to the sea so that trade through the waterways could take place. Coopershore and Andratsia have a strong coalition too but also a treaty that's mainly because of my mother's close friendship with the king and because of the money that Coopershore has given Andratsia over time for military protection."

"If Penelope and Clifford," Betty continued, "decide to loan the south-east region of their kingdom as in some sort of dowry and in exchange, King Andrews will allow the princess to marry an eligible bachelor from the courts as a sign of good faith. Since Reggie, although untitled, is promised a place in court, he could possibly become titled in the future, and Cheryl doesn't marry a commoner."

Veronica's mouth falls open as Betty explains her plan. "I am a genius!" She exclaims, "But will Penelope make the offer?"

"I can try to talk to my sister who can take it up with Jason and who, in turn, can suggest it to his mother."

Veronica blinked at Betty.

"I know it's a long process, but we don't have anything else."

"Can I tell Archie about all this?"

"Yes! But he can't tell Reggie. I don't want to get his hopes up, and I will tell Juggie tonight," Betty smiles to herself. "I think this will work."

Veronica reached out to clasp Betty's hand. "It will. It has to." She gets up and places her hands on her hips. "Now, let's go and convince our husbands' with all our charm, wit, and beauty." She smiles at Betty and continues, "Well, I'll use my charm, wit, and beauty. You can just hop on your husband and have rabbit sex."

Betty slaps her face with her open palm. "I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"Nope. Never going to forget it!"  
\------------------------------  
The morning sun shone bright rays into Jughead and Betty's bedroom. Jughead had woken up early and gotten ready for the day. He was bare-chested and laying on top of his wife kissing her languidly. Slow, soft smooches- all tongue and lips with occasional open-mouthed kisses to Betty's smooth neck.

"Can you let go of my hands?" Betty giggled.

"Nope," Jughead said putting extra emphasis on the last syllable. He had intertwined their hands together and placed them above Betty's head. "The second I let go of them, you'll start touching me, and then I'll lose all self-control, and I'll be late to train my men. Again!"

"Is that such a bad thing?" Betty questioned as she pouted.

"Extremely. My men are slacking off. I swear Fangs was rubbing his rotund stomach the other day quite gleefully and Sweet Pea fell asleep right in the middle of drills."

"Your men are happy. Is that such...," Betty stopped to place kisses on Jughead's jaw, "... a horrible thing."

"It is if we have to go to war."

Betty pulled away from Jughead and looked into his blue eyes, "I don't like it when you have to go away toward danger."

Jughead nuzzled Betty's neck with his nose. "I know. I hate leaving you too."

"Are things better between Andratsia and Clayton Empire?" Betty asked.

"Better for now but I would like to be prepared. Reggie and I want to have some joined training sessions as well just to mix things up a bit." Jughead sucked the lobe of Betty's ear.

Betty inhaled sharply as the warm breath of Jughead's touched her skin. A shiver went down her spine. "How is he? Reggie." She closed her eyes to concentrate on her husband's words. 

"Didn't talk to him much after Cheryl left last week. But he and Archie spoke last evening. Archie promised to help in whatever way he can. Any news from your sister about your plan?"

Betty tried to pull her hand away from Jughead's tight grasp, but he held on. "One hand, please!" she begged.

"Sweetheart, you think I don't know you? One hand will become one touch, to one stoke, to one hand down my..."

"Juggie!" Betty blushed.

Jughead laughed. "Why are you shy after all these months? And I am speaking the truth. You have no restraint."

"I have no restraint? How about you?" Betty argued.

"I know I don't. Hence, your hands are trapped by mine," Jughead said as he glanced at the clock above the fireplace. "Crap! I have to go now." Jughead pressed his lips to Betty's one last time. 

"Have a good day! I'll see you for dinner," Jughead said as he let go of Betty's hands. He climbed off of Betty and rolled to the edge of the bed. " He pulled on his socks and shoes, but before he could put on his shirt, Betty wrapped her arms around Jughead's neck from behind. She placed quick kisses to the side of his head. 

"I have to go, Betts," Jughead laughed as he got off the bed. "Save that energy for tonight."

Betty huffed and pulled the sheet to cover herself. "Bye." She fell back into bed as Jughead left the room. She touched her lips with her fingers, smiling to herself. She thought of how passionate they were with each other and then she frowned. In all the months of being married. Jughead never told her that he loved her. Mary had mentioned to her that he did. Betty had conveyed it to Jughead, and he didn't correct her when she brought it up, but he never said the words. Betty felt unsettled. 

Maybe Betty was overthinking it. Actions did speak louder than words, right?

Closing her eyes, Betty decided to nap for a few minutes before her breakfast tray arrived. 

\--------------------------------  
Polly and Jason were sitting down for breakfast. The both of them had a long talk with his parents after they received Betty's letter. They went about the plan in a slightly different way than Betty had asked them to. It seems a little underhanded not to tell Penelope and Clifford the real reason for planning a match between Reggie and Cheryl.

Penelope was always the first one to come down. She went through her morning routine of making plans for everyone in the family before Clifford joined her. Jason and Polly followed soon after.

Penelope sat on one end of the table while Clifford sat on the other end. Polly and Jason sat next to each and Cheryl, whenever she was in the palace, sat opposite them.

The family ate breakfast in silence as the palace harpist played a melodious tune. Cheryl frowned as she saw her brother not acknowledging her presence. "What was going on?" she thought. "Did Polly and him have a disagreement?"

Penelope raised her hand once breakfast was done, the dishes were cleared, and the harpist made her exit.

Not beating around the bush, Penelope looked at her daughter. "Cheryl, why didn't you tell us about Reginald and your relationship?"

Cheryl opened and then closed her mouth before she looked accusingly as her brother who had his eyes firmly on the scrambled eggs in from of him.

"Don't look at your brother," Penelope said sharply, "look at me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to disappoint you. I know that you wanted me to marry Chic and since that didn't work out, I thought you would be disappointed," Cheryl said tearfully. 

"Honey," Clifford said, "your mother and I only want what's best for you. Our intention was for you to marry Chic so that you could rule over a kingdom, but you never seemed happy to do that."

"Honey, if Reginald is the man for you and you are sure that you're in love with him, your father and I will help you get married."

"Really?" Cheryl squealed.

Penelope smiled and reached for her daughter's hand. "Of course but you must be sure. Your father and I have to move a lot of pieces to make this happen. We need you to be certain."

"I'm sure, mummy," Cheryl said as she rose to hug her mother and then hurried to do the same to her father. She kissed Jason and Polly before she retook her seat. Her jaw hurt from smiling so broadly.

"Now, run along with Polly, Cheryl. Your brother, daddy and I have to discuss how to go about this."

Once Polly and Cheryl left and were confident they were out of earshot, Cheryl looked at her sister-in-law. "Do you think it will happen? Do you think I can marry Reggie?"

Polly nodded as she rubbed her pregnant belly. "Betty came up with a good idea. Jason tweaked it a bit, but I'm sure it will work out."

Cheryl hugged Polly again. "Thank you! Thank you!"

The women smiled at each other and walked arm-in-arm back to Jason and Polly's quarters. Polly still had to finish packing as she was leaving to visit her family the following week. Betty wouldn't be there till the week after, but Polly was excited to have her entire family together again. She hoped that Chic was doing better and if not, her parents had to make some significant changes. 

Polly shook her head to get her mind out of any negative thoughts. Everything will work out; she had hope.


	11. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead visit Coopershore. Jughead doesn't feel right about the trip. Will his fears become reality?

Jughead and Betty’s carriage hurried along the road to Coppershore. This was their first visit back to Betty’s kingdom, and Jughead was nervous. He had visited before as part of the official entourage from Andratsia a few times, but this was his first as the son-in-law of the King and Queen. He wiped his sweaty palms on the thighs of his pants. He glanced at Betty who was looking outside the window wearing an expression similar to a little girl on Christmas day.

Betty turned toward Jughead and gave him a peck on the cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. She threaded her fingers with his and sighed happily. “They are going to love you,” she whispered. 

Jughead kissed the top of Betty’s head. “I hope so.”

Leaning back, Betty looked at Jughead’s face and searched it. She placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed her thumb across his cheekbone. “Are you worried?’

“About meeting your mother, brother, and sister for the first time? Of course, I am nervous.”

“You’ve met them before.”

“As Prince Archibald’s advisor and friend, not as their daughter/sister’s husband,” Jughead said.

“You’re more than my husband. You are one of the best men I’ve ever known. You are kind, loyal, compassionate, and very…,” Betty leaned forward and kissed Jughead on the lips, “very good with your mouth.”

“I hope I don’t have to demonstrate that last bit,” Jughead said.

“Only I need to know that part,” Betty pressed her lips to Jughead’s. 

Jughead’s tongue stroked the seam of Betty’s lips. She opened her mouth and gave him the access that he wanted. Their tongues danced slowly and seductively.

“Stop,” Betty said as she pulled away. “We’re almost there. I don’t want to look all flushed. My mother is extremely intuitive, and she’ll know what we’ve been up to.”

“We wouldn’t want your mother to know that we’ve kissed. The scandal- the husband kisses his wife.” Jughead mocked.

Betty slaps Jughead’s chest with the back of her hand. “Stop it,” she giggled.

Turning her body toward her husband, Betty frowned before asking. “Did you tell Reggie to behave himself?”

“Repeatedly and loudly. I might have even threatened Reggie with bodily harm if he wasn’t on his best behavior,” Jughead said. He reached out to hold Betty’s hand and bring it close to his mouth for a kiss. 

“He better be. My mother will skin him alive and then crucify him upside down if he tries to pull one of his usual stunts,” Betty warned.

“Reggie acts the fool at the castle because that’s his home. He’ll behave himself when he’s on diplomatic trips.”

Betty arched her eyebrow, folded her arms across her chest and looked pointedly at Jughead. 

“I promise,” Jughead said as Betty continued to stare at him. “He's a gentleman.”

“And he needs to act like he and Cher are acquaintances, not even friends, until Jason and Polly give them the all clear,” Betty pressed.

“I’ve gone through all this with him a hundred times,” Jughead argued.

Betty continued to give Jughead a pointed look. 

“Maybe a firm reminder once we reach the palace wouldn’t hurt.”

“You know I like Reggie and I like Reggie with Cheryl but to keep them together, he needs to control himself.”

“You do realize that Cheryl has to control herself too, right?”

“Cher?” Betty huffed. “Of course, she can control herself. She knows how to behave. She doesn’t act like a teenager trapped in an adult’s body.”

“You haven’t seen her drunk, playing poker or smoking a pipe,” Jughead quipped.

“Cher does not get drunk, play poker or smoke a pipe. She sips wine, plays cards, and takes an occasional puff. She’s a lady!”

This time Jughead arched his eyebrow and smirked at his wife. 

“Fine!” Betty relented and folded her arms across her chest. “I’ll have a word with her too.”

Jughead threw his arm around Betty’s shoulder and pulled her close. “I hope they’ll be able to keep their hands off each other while we are there.”

“Cheryl reached yesterday, and Reggie will leave after the celebrations in five days. So we just have to keep them both from acting like animals in heat.”

“Animals in heat?” Jughead laughed.

“That’s exactly how they behave,” Betty said.

“And you think we don’t behave like we’re animals in heat?”

Betty was saved from answering Jughead’s question as she spotted the palace from the window of the carriage. 

Jughead turned around as he saw his wife’s expression.

“It’s whiter than I remembered,” Betty said. 

Jughead pulled Betty toward him.

“I can’t wait to go back home.”

Jughead’s nervousness turned to anxiety at Betty’s words.

************************

“Elizabeth!” Queen Alice and King Harold were at the top of the stairs. 

“Mommy! Daddy!” Betty ran up the stairs and threw her arms around her mother’s neck.

“My baby!” Alice took a step back to inspect her daughter. “You look well. How was the trip?” She pushed a lock of her daughter’s blonde hair behind her ear. 

“Long, hot, dusty,” Betty answered. 

“I’ve asked the staff to have refreshments ready,” Alice wrapped her arm around Betty’s waist. “Your favorite Strawberry Lemonade with Cucumber and Cheese sandwiches.”

Jughead watched the mother and daughter interact and bowed once Alice took notice of him. 

“Forstye, you must be exhausted after the journey. Would you like to freshen up or have a bite to eat?”

“Mummy, Juggie is always hungry,” Betty said not waiting for her husband to answer.

“Ali, why don’t we send the refreshments up to their room? They can freshen up, get their energy back and relax before dinner,” Hal asked Alice.

“But I haven’t seen Betty in months. I want to catch up,” Alice pouted a little.

“Darling,” Hal continued, “they look like they could rest up a bit. Polly and Jason can keep you company for the next hour or two.”

“Fine,” Alice relented. “But Elizabeth will be sitting next to me during dinner.”

Hal laughed. “Of course, my dear.”

Betty grabbed Jughead’s hand and started to lead him to the East Wing. 

“Where are you going?” Alice asked.

“Umm… to my room.”

“The room that you shared with Polly.”

“Yes.”

“The room with two twin beds, pink bunny wallpaper, and a hundred stuffed animals?”

Betty looked blankly at her mother and mumbled. “I guess not.”

“Oh, honey! You’re married. Did you really think Forsythe and you would be comfortable in that small bed?”

“Well…” Hal started.

“Oh, Hal! Stop teasing,” Alice admonished playfully. “You’ll be staying in the North Wing with Polly and Jason. I’ll instruct the staff to put Archie and Veronica’s room next to yours.”

Alice turned to Jughead. “Forsythe, I hope your parents are doing well.”

“Yes. They send their regards and wish they could have attended the event.” 

“The Claytons are keeping you all on your toes,” Alice stated.

“Just keeping things lively,” Jughead replied. 

“Where is the Reginald?” Hal asked

“He should be here any minute. He left just after us.”

“I’ve put his room next to Chic in the South Wing I figured all the bachelors would like to stay in the same place.”

“That sounds reasonable,” Betty said. “Where will Cheryl be staying?”

“She’ll be in the room next to Jason and Polly’s.” 

Betty nodded. Cheryl and Reggie would be in opposite ends of the palace. It should be easy to keep them apart. 

“Benny will be so excited to see you. He’s been a little down since you left.”

“Benny?” Jughead questioned. 

“Benjamin. My pony,” Betty said merely.

“I never knew you had a pony.”

Betty shrugged. “Got him for my sixteenth birthday. He’s white with a black diamond in the middle of his forehead. I’ll take you to the stables after dinner to meet him.”

“Benny is a stubborn little thing,” Alice said.

“Like his owner,” Jughead joked.

“Hey!” Betty objected. “I prefer persistent.”

Betty, Jughead, Alice, and Hal walked to the North Wing. Alice and Hal would stop periodically to point out to different portraits and statues and explain their significance to Jughead who nodded politely while asking questions. 

The palace was bright with outdoor verandahs and arched openings along with walls always lots of natural light. The floors were mostly wood with a mixture of mosaic flooring. The fresh, sea breeze made the walk pleasurable, and by the time Betty and Jughead reached their room, Jughead was unaware how much time had passed.

Unlike their apartment back in Andratsia, this was a large single room. The staff had left the windows opened which allowed the sheer curtains to billow softly. Everything looks clean, almost sterile.

Once the door closed behind Alice and Hal after Betty vehemently promised to have private time with her mother after dinner, Betty turned to Jughead.

“You’ll get used to it,” Betty said.

“Get used to what?”

“The spotless environment. Mummy is very particular about it,” Betty answered.

Jughead walked over to where a fresh vase of White Hydrangeas was placed on the corner table. He leaned over to smell them. 

“They are freshly cut from the garden. Mummy goes every morning to cut the flowers for all the rooms. She is an avid gardener.” Betty flopped back on the bed, the white duvet ballooned around her threatening to engulf her before it slowly deflated.

There was a soft knock.

“Yes,” Betty shouted. “Come in.”

A tray of cucumber and cheese sandwiches, veal pies, blueberry scones, stuffed mushrooms, strawberry lemonade, and coffee was wheeled in.   
“Wow! Is that just a snack?” Jughead said.

“Daddy must have told mom about your appetite,” Betty smiled.

Jughead wasted no time digging into the food. Betty went into the bathroom to freshen up. She knew Polly would be springing in any minute and wanted to look presentable.

After a quick wash, Betty changed into a pale yellow dress. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had dark circles under her eyes, and her shoulders ached from the long trip.

“Betts,” Jughead called. “You done?”

“Give me a minute,” Betty said. She quickly tied up her blonde hair into a high bun. 

Betty stepped out and saw that Polly and Jason were waiting for her. 

Both sisters let out a high pitch scream before they enveloped each other in a hug. Jason and Jughead puggled their ears with their fingers while they screamed. Betty placed both her hands flat on Polly’s protruding stomach.

“Oh my gosh, Pols,” Betty said. 

“I know. I’m humongous,” Polly sighed.

“You’re pregnant! You’re not humongous.”

Polly rolled her eyes but smiled affectionately at her sister. “I missed you.”

“Missed you too.” Betty hugged her sister again, tears gathering in her eyes. She turned to see Jughead staring at her and cleared her throat.

“Jason,” Betty addressed her brother-in-law, “how are you?”

“Good. Busy negotiating with Andratsia but it’s going well.”

“What’s the final outcome?”

“I’m not at liberty to share that information yet, but it will work out for everyone’s benefit,” Jason said.

“Did you get to see Chic yet?” Polly asked.

“No,” Betty answered. “After dinner, maybe. I was surprised that he didn’t receive us, but he must have been busy with something.”

Polly and Jason shared a quick look before Polly said, “Betty, why don’t you sit down? I have to tell you something about Chic.”

“I know about his sickness. Was he poisoned?” Betty sat on the sofa next to Polly.

“Yes. It is becoming more evident that Chic was poisoned but how, who and by what means, we have no idea. The physicians have been doing their best and Kevin.” Polly placed her hand on her heart, “has been God-sent. I doubt Chic would have made as much progress without him. Mommy hasn’t left the palace since this happened. Daddy is beside himself. He’s been so stressed, but this week, with all the celebrations, he’s finally smiling.”

“How bad is Chic?” Betty asked.

“Chic woke up after three months in a coma. He’s slowly starting to walk…”

“Coma? Starting to walk?” Betty got up and started to pace. Jughead walked close to his wife. “So if he had died, I wouldn’t have been able to say my goodbyes?”

 

“Think of it from mommy and daddy’s point of view. The second they heard the word “poison,” mommy just reacted. She sent us away to places that she knew we would be safe and made sure that you wouldn’t ask any questions about Chic by blaming my supposed elopement as a reason to marry you off too. She wanted,” Polly turned to Jughead, “I’m sorry about the next part, Jughead." Polly turned back to Betty, "She wanted you to marry Archie, but King Andrews wasn’t willing to break the engagement between Archie and Veronica. When Jughead’s dad volunteered him. Mommy was reluctant because you would lose your standing in society but she knew that you would be safe and treated well so…” Polly’s voice trailed off.

Betty didn’t say anything. She stared out the window, deep in thought. Jughead worried that she was starting to feel differently toward him. They had made such progress these last few months, and he knew that he didn’t deserve her, but he hoped that she had some feelings for him other than gratefulness and some passing affection. Circumstances beyond Betty's control might have made her more willing to accept her situation but now that she was back at her "home", she might feel differently about their relationship.

“Jughead, why don’t you get ready for dinner? I have to talk to my sister about a few more things,” Betty said without turning away from the window,

Jughead placed a hand on Betty’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Betty replied curtly. 

“Polly- let’s go for a walk. I have a need to stretch my legs.” 

“Why don’t you eat something?” Jughead asked. 

Betty gave the tray a disgusted look and shook her head. “I’ll wait for dinner.”

Jason awkwardly looked at everyone in the room and quickly made his escape right behind Polly and Betty. Jughead was left alone feeling his anxiety worsen.


	12. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead starts to get to know Jason a little more while Betty seems to be preoccupied with his family. Meanwhile, treaties are being considered and the Coopers are plotting a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short but two updates in a week is pretty good, if I say so myself. COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED. 200 Kudos, yay!

Jughead sat on the bed watching the sunset softly over the horizon. He had a nervous knot in the center of his stomach and try as he might to put away his negative thoughts, he just couldn’t.

A quick, hard knock on the door sent Jughead scrambling to get to his feet. It couldn’t be Betty since she wouldn’t have knocked. Jughead cleared his throat while walking toward the door and opened it.

Jason stood there with his hands on his hips and a bright smile on his face. “I guess it’s just us boys for dinner.” He walked inside the room not bothering to wait for an invitation from Jughead. “The Coopers are busy screaming at each other.”

“Screaming? Why?” Jughead asked with concern. He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand as he closed the door with the other.

“You might want to keep the door open. Reggie will be joining us shortly.” Jason sat slowly on the sofa and intertwined the fingers of his hands as he rested the back of his head on them. 

“You didn’t answer my question,” Jughead gruffly said. “What is Betty and her family screaming about?”

“Everything! They are in Chic’s room, and he’s not doing too good. He can walk with some help, and he can talk, but he loses his train of thought easily. It must have shocked Betty, so she wanted some sort of explanation from her parents who, quite honestly, don’t have any answers. All they have are theories.” Jason leaned back and stretched out his long legs. “They’ll be fine. They need to get some anger out and maybe some sadness and fear from their system. They’ll scream until their throats are sore. Chic will make a wisecrack, they’ll laugh and then they’ll scream again. Hal will get upset and probably throw something that is breakable. Alice will cry. Polly and Betty will console her, and then everything will be back to normal.”

Jughead looked skeptically at Jason. How do you know all this?”

Jason shrugged. “Been coming here for a couple of decades, first to play with Chic and then to woo Polly. I’ve witnessed many arguments.” He smirked and looked at Jughead’s worried face. “Don’t worry about it. They’ll be fine.”

“Hey!” Reggie popped his head in. “Dinner is being brought up here, right?”

“I’m not sure,” Jughead said.

“I asked the kitchen staff to bring it here. Not in a mood for fine dining.” Jason said.

“Gosh! The Coopers can scream,” Reggie said, and he sat down opposite Jason and put his feet on the table.

“How do you know?” Jughead asked.

“My room is next to Chic’s,” Reggie simply said. “Do not,” he pointed at Jughead, “get your wife angry. The words that came out of her mouth made me blush.”

“That’s nothing! You’re marrying Cheryl,” Jason laughed. 

Reggie laughed. “I know. Your sister is mean.”

Jason smirked at his future-brother-in-law. “You wanted her. Not take backs.”

“Don’t want to give her back,” Reggie said. “So, is it a done deal? Cheryl and me,” He cautiously asked.

“Father is with King Andrews right now. He’s dangling the golden carrot in front of the King’s face. No way that he doesn’t take it. I would worry about Archie’s reaction though,” Jason ran a hand over his face.

“Archie isn’t going to like the deal?” Reggie stood up to pace. “Crap!” He bit his lower lip. 

“It can’t be that bad,” Jughead reassured Reggie. He looked at Jason who had cocked one eyebrow and had his lips pursed. That didn’t seem good.

“From a scale of one to ten, how angry will he be?” Reggie asked.

Jason rubbed his chin and thought for a second. “Maybe a seven.”

“A seven!” Reggie threw his hands up in the air. “I can handle a four or five but a seven. Crap! Crap! Crap! How mad with Cheryl be?"

“Cheryl?” Jason’s eyebrows furrowed. “What is she giving up? She’s going to be ecstatic.”

Reggie puffed noisily. “Well, at least I only have to deal with one angry person.”

“Uhm! Well, Jughead isn’t going to be happy either,” Jason pointed.

“Me?” Jughead asked. “What do I have to do with this?”

“You’ll see,” Jason leaned back. “Where’s the food? I’m starving.”

Jughead and Reggie glared at Jason who remained calm.

“Look, you,” Jason pointed at Reggie, “wanted to be with Cheryl. If you think that could happen without some major changes, then you are sadly mistaken.”

“Let’s not talk about this anymore. We are getting our emotions all out of whack without knowing the exact circumstances.” Jughead wisely said.

“Food’s here,” Jason jumped up and rubbed his hands together. The kitchen staff rolled in trays of food. The room was overwhelmed with mouth-watering smells. Lamb stew with fresh vegetables, warm bread, and a pitcher of beer.

Jughead and Reggie looked at each other. Jughead slapped Reggie’s back a couple of times as if to say it will all be alright.

The next couple of hours flew by with Jughead coming to the realization that Reggie would soon be related to him if everything went according to plan.

Jughead always felt like Reggie was his brother but with his marriage to Cheryl, the thought that they could be related warmed his heart. True- Reggie would be his brother-in-law’s brother-in-law which was a slightly round abound way to be related to someone, but still it was another bond.

This being the first time that Jughead had really spent time with Jason, he started off slightly apprehensive but found that Jason was a nice person. He was knowledgeable and kind. He had a somewhat quirky sense of humor that Jughead couldn’t quite get. Reggie and Jason looked like they were getting along and that was important.

Reggie and Jason made their way back to their respective rooms a little before midnight. Jughead wanted for the staff to clean up the leftovers from dinner before he changed and got into bed. There was still no sign of Betty. He was unsure if he should make his way towards Chic’s room or wait for her. Before he came up with a definitive answer, he heard noises outside his door. Female voices were talking, and then there was a giggle before Betty pushed open the door and came into the room.

Betty’s eyes were swollen, her nose red and his skin on her face was splotchy. She smiled at Jughead and gave him a kiss on his forehead before she went to the bathroom to freshen up. Once Betty came out, she slipped between the covers and picked up Jughead’s wrist and adjusted his arm so that she could use his bicep as a pillow. 

“You smell good,” Betty said as she nuzzled Jughead’s neck.

Jughead placed his hand on Betty’s waist and pulled her closer. “Jason said things were tense in Chic’s room.”

Betty sighed. “Can we not talk about this right now? I’m mentally, physically, and emotionally drained.”

“Betts…,” Jughead started.

“Please, Juggie,” Betty placed a hand of Jughead’s cheek. “We’ll talk about everything tomorrow, I promise but tonight I just want to hug my husband.”

“Okay,” Jughead grumbled and gave Betty a kiss on her forehead. “But tomorrow, you tell me everything.”

Betty moved closer to Jughead and put her head on his naked chest. “’night, Juggie.” She yawned, and before Jughead knew it, her breathing evened out, and she was asleep.

“Betts,” Jughead shook his head. He pushed himself deeper into the pillow and mattress and followed Betty into slumber land.  
_____________________________________

King Andrews was seated at the head of the table with King Blossom on the other end. Both sets of advisors were on the opposite side of the table.

“Are we in agreement?” Clifford asked.

“I don’t know yet. I need to speak to my counsel in private,” Fred said.

“I will take leave of you then,” Clifford said as he rose from his seat. “You can sleep on it and let me know by morning. I have to leave at noon for the celebration that is being thrown in honor of my son and daughter-in-law in Coopershore.”

Clifford and his advisors left the room leaving Fred, FP, Archie, Veronica, and Mary. 

“I don’t like it one bit,” Mary Andrews exclaimed. “We already had to arrange Jughead’s marriage without his knowledge, and we’re going to do the same with Reggie. It’s preposterous. Mary’s chair scraped the floor angrily as she got up. “There is no doubt what we should be doing.”

“We should say “Yes,”” FP said quietly.

“What? How can you say that?” Mary hissed. “Just because you’re willing to sacrifice your son’s happiness, I’m not willing to do the same with Reggie.”

“Mary- you aren’t his mother no matter what you feel about him,” Fred’s voice was louder than normal.

“How dare you say that to me?” Mary shouted. “Reggie will not be barter like a commodity for a piece of land.”

“Mother,” Archie said, “this is in the best interest of both the kingdom and Reggie.”

“Archie, how can you take your father’s side? You married for love, and you’re forcing Reggie to marry Cheryl?” Mary looked outraged.

“Your Majesty,” Veronica said, “I think Reggie would be pleased with the arrangement. Reggie and Cheryl have known each other for years and are fond of each other. Plus, the arrangement between Jughead and Betty has worked out quite well, wouldn’t you say, Archiekins?”

“Ronnie,” Archie held Veronica’s hand, “is right. I think it’s a win-win situation for us. We get access to the land for 99 years. That way the Blossom Kingdom doesn’t need to worry about the Clayton Kingdom invading them, and we get access to the sea. We need the seaway for trade and to develop the kingdom.”

Mary’s mouth dropped her mouth in surprise. Her eyes narrowed at her son, and she moved to continue to glare at her husband. “Your influence on him…”

“…is what a King needs to do to help the people.” Fred interrupted his wife. 

Mary looked around the room. “So, I lose 4-1? Am I right?”

“Mom, Reggie will be happy if that’s your worry,” Archie said.

“And Cheryl? Does he have a say?”

“If you only knew,” Veronica thought, but aloud she said, “Cheryl does what is expected of her.”

“Fine!” Mary stomped her foot and folded her arms looking like a petulant child. “I see that you’ve all made up your mind. When this backfires, and I say when not if, don’t come crying to me?” She left the room.

“That was scary,” FP said. “Mama Bear was in full form tonight.”

Fred shrugged. “Mama Bear is always in full form.”

“Archie- why don’t you hash out the details with your father and FP? I have to make sure that we are ready for tomorrow’s journey,” Veronica leaned over to kiss her husband’s cheek. “I want to make sure the monogrammed baby gifts are wrapped correctly.”

“’Night, my dear,” Archie said. “I’ll be up shortly.”

Veronica bowed to the King and made her exit. She let out a sigh of relief after she left the King’s Court. Everything went according to Betty’s plan. Archie was a little upset that Reggie would have to stay on the leased land to ensure everything was done according to the treaty, but he would still be a citizen of Andratsia and start the navy. King Andrews agreed to elevate his status to that of a duke which pleased King Blossom.

Reggie would be missed by Archie but he and Cheryl would be just a couple of hours away plus it would be good for everyone to have their own household once they started to have children.

Veronica looked out the window and had to take a double take. “What were her parents doing on castle grounds at this time of night?”

Hiram and Hermione saw Veronica standing two floors about them and gave her a big smile. Veronica rolled her eyes, her parents had never had any interest in her when she was a child. She had pleaded for them to play with her and talk to her but they had ignored her. Now that she had married the future king of Andratsia, they couldn’t leave here alone.   
Veronica hurried downstairs and almost bumped into the third person who was standing by her parents. “Gladys, I didn’t see you standing there. Have you met my parents?”

“Mija, we met her at the wedding, don’t you remember?’ Hermoine asked. “It was such a hectic day. You might have forgotten.”

“Right,” Veronica said. “I am going to bed. What do you need?”

“Nothing Just wanted to see my only child,” Hiram said.

Veronica did not believe her father. He was up to something. He was the quintessential rags to riches story. Growing up in the slums of the city, doing anything and everything to survive, Hiram rarely trusted anyone. Turing to Gladys, she said, “I hope my parents aren’t keeping you from your work. I know you cut the flowers for the medicines during the full moon. Isn’t that today?”

“Yes, it is. I was just going to do that,” Gladys said as she hurried away. She looked smaller than usual.

“Huh,” Veronica said once Gladys was out of earshot. “What were you talking about with Gladys?”

“Nothing, Mija,” Hermione pushed Veronica’s hair back, and a shiver ran down her back as her mother touched her. “You worry too much.”

“Mother, I don’t want you to come to the castle unless you have an appointment. Having a daughter as the future queen doesn’t give you license to come and go as you please.”

“Veronica! We are your parents, and we need an appointment to see you?”

“Yes, you do. I have a hundred responsibilities, and the last thing I need is to worry about you both scurrying around the castle,” Veronica said annoyed.

“This is most unbecoming,” Hermione said outraged. “An appointment!”

“Mother. Father. I expect you to make an appointment and if I see you again without one, I won’t hesitate to call the guards to throw you out.” 

If looks could kill, Veronica would have died a hundred times over. Her parents eyed their daughter, and without another word, with their head held high, they walked out of the castle. 

Veronica smirked at their retreating backs and adjusted the waist of her dress. She was pleased but not as pleased as the unknown person watching the interaction between the unhappy parents and the satisfied daughter.  
__________________________________________________  
“Hal,” Alice said as she brushed her hair, “today went well.”

“Were we in the same place? Our daughter and son screamed at us for hiding things from them.”

“Hush! It wasn’t that bad.”

Hal rolled his eyes. “Yes, dear.”

“I hope Chic will feel well enough to meet Reggie and Jughead tomorrow. I have arranged mid-morning tea in Chic’s room,” Alice got up and made her way to the bed. 

Hal was writing his speech for Polly and Jason’s dinner which was two days away. “I’m sure it will be fine. Will Kevin be there?”

“I’m not sure. He said he had to go to go into town to meet his father,” Alice informed.

“I would feel better if Kevin was there. Chic is able to express himself better when Kevin is around.”

“I’ll ask Kevin to stay. Maybe he can go visit his father when Chic takes his afternoon nap,” Alice thought out loud.

“We have to make time to talk to Jughead and Betty,” Hal mumbled.

“I know,” Alice sighed. “I’m afraid of how Betty will take it.”

“Betty? I would be more concerned about Jughead.”

“Tomorrow” Alice stated. “After lunch, we sit them down and tell them what they need to do.”

“Good luck telling Betty was to do. It won’t end well,” Hal said.

“It will be fine.” Alice was reassuring herself.

“Good night, my love,” Hal said as he turned back to his speech. Alice settled into bed, but sleep alluded her.


	13. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead finally finds out what the Coopers want from him and he isn't happy. Meanwhile, Reggie is making discoveries on his own.

Jughead woke up with Betty lying on top of him. He smoothened her blonde hair that had splayed over his face during the course of the night. 

“Betts, Baby,” Jughead whispered, “you need to wake up.” He placed his hands on her slim waist to gently roll her off of him. 

“I don’t want to,” Betty mumbled sleepily. She wiggled her body to get more comfortable which, unfortunately, meant, awakening a part in Jughead’s nether region.

Betty’s turned her head and placed her chin on Jughead’s chest. She looked at him with heavy-lidded eyes. “Seriously?”

“It’s an involuntary reaction,” Jughead muttered. “If you stop squirming, it might get the message that it’s not the time to play.”

“Maybe I don’t want it to get the message. Maybe my private parts want to play with yours,” Betty bewitchingly said. She moved up and placed a wanton kiss on his mouth. 

“Betts, your parents are here,” Jughead said.

“My parents are on the side of the palace. They won’t be able to hear us even if I scream so Juggie, are you going to make me scream?” Betty started to kiss Jughead’s jawline. “I love it when your face has stubbles. Makes you look very sexy.”

“Betts, no! I’m serious, I can’t do it when we’re in your parent’s house,” Jughead objected trying to push his wife off him.

Betty slides off Jughead and giggled. “I believe your body doesn’t agree with you.” She put a hand on his hard manhood and lifts her eyebrow.

“Woman! You need to stop.” Jughead said half-seriously. “I don’t want your parents to walk in.”

“My parents know how to knock. Besides, they make appointments to see anyone and everyone. It’s the Cooper way, and we have the pleasure to meet them in their quarters after lunch.”

“But I have mid-morning tea with Chic and Reggie…” Jughead’s voice faded away when he saw Betty remove her thin nightgown. She knelt on the bed, her bottom resting on her heels. She bit her plump lower lip and raised her hands to tie her long hair into a bun which made her breasts look more delectable than usual.

Jughead pulled himself up and reached out to touch Betty’s pale breasts. He weighed them in his hands before giving them a squeeze. Betty tipped her head back and moaned when Jughead took a pink nipple into his mouth, He rolled the pebbled nipple of her other breast with his thumb and forefinger.

“Oh Juggie,” Betty moaned. She could feel the heat in her core and pressed her thighs together to relieve herself of some of the pressure. She pushed her hands into Jughead’s thick, black hair and tugged on it. 

Jughead parted Betty’s outstretched legs and pushed himself in between them. He was still wearing his shorts, and she pulled at the waistband. He brought his knees up and lifted his hips to yank it off. Betty grabbed it and threw it across the room. Licking her lips quickly, she crawled backward and bent down to suck the tip of his cock.

“Betts...that feels so good.”

Rolling her tongue around the end of his member, Betty looked up to see Jughead close his eyes. His chest expanded and contracted rapidly. She moved to suck him entirely into her mouth, her fingers dug into his muscular thighs. Jughead’s hands were entangled in her hair. He was trying to pull her back.

“I’m going to come in your mouth,” Jughead said breathlessly. 

Betty gave Jughead a mischievous look but didn’t stop sucking him. Instead, she sucked him in deeper and slower, her cheeks hollowed, and her eyes glistened as his cock hit the back of her throat, but she didn’t stop.

“I can’t control it, Betts. I’m really close..ah, ah,” Jughead’s hips jerked as he released himself. 

Betty tried to swallow all his cum, but it came so fast and hot. She took her nightdress and used it to catch the fluid.

Jughead fell behind onto the feather-filled pillows. “That was amazing, babe.” He lifted his head and looked at Betty, “Are you okay?”

“Perfect,” Betty wiped her mouth and moved to lay down next to Jughead. She pressed herself to his side. “Do you want me to ring for breakfast?”

“Let my heart rate return to normal,” Jughead placed a hand across his chest. “I feel like I ran 10 miles.”

Betty giggled. “You don’t run.”

“Why would I need to when you can make my heart race like that?” 

The couple laid down in silence for a few minutes. Jughead hesitated before asking, “What happened with your parents last night?”

Betty immediately moved away. “I don’t want to talk about it.” She rolled over and put her feet on the floor. She looked around for her robe. 

Jughead quickly moved behind Betty and held her arms. He rubbed the soft skin. “Betty, we have to talk about it. Remember- no lies.”

“I remember,” Betty sighed. “I can’t believe they didn’t tell me, Juggie.”

“Tell you what?” Jughead sat cross-legged behind Betty and pulled her toward him. Her back was pressed against his chest.

“About Chic. They made me believe that my sister eloped with Jason. They didn’t tell me that my brother was hovering close to death. He could have died except we have brilliant doctors and they quickly diagnosed the problem. He has major nerve damage that has lasting effects.” Betty’s voice started to quiver. “My parents hid the truth from me. They think they’re protecting me, but they just end up treating me like a child. A helpless, stupid child.” Betty rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffed. 

Jughead kissed the side of Betty’s head. He didn’t want her to keep her feelings bottled up, so he didn’t say anything. He started to rock them both to comfort her. 

“How could they lie to me and send me away like I was the problem? Forced me to get married? Who does that?”

Jughead could feel his anxiety return at her words. 

“Everything worked out, I guess,” Betty continued, “but there was no guarantee that it would have, right?”

Betty wriggled out of Jughead’s embrace. She got up and pulled on her robe. She turned around. “Thanks for listening. My parents have a screwed up way to protect us, but at least they tried, right?”

Jughead put on a forced smile. “Of course, Betty.”

“I’ll ring for breakfast. Do you want to wash up first or can I?”

“You can use the bathroom first. I’ll just change and open up the windows for some fresh air.”

“You’ll love the smell of the beach first thing in the morning,” Betty said over her shoulder.

Jughead stood up to open the windows. He felt the cool sea air hit his face and felt sick. _________________

Betty was extra chatty during breakfast. She wanted to prepare Jughead before he went to visit her brother for mid-morning tea. She kept emphasizing that Chic was not the same person that Jughead remembered. He was slower physically and mentally. He drifted in and out of conversations and, though she hadn’t witnessed it yet, he had terrible mood swings according to her mother. 

Jughead tried, but his mind drifted ever so often. “Did she regret marrying him? Would she have been happier with Archie? Maybe someone from her own background?” 

“Are you listening?” Betty asked.

“Yes, I am, but it’s a lot of information, Betts. Maybe we should cancel the tea?”

“I’m sorry,” Betty covered Jughead’s hand with her own. “This is the first time he’s meeting you, and I want him to like you.”

“He’s met me before, Betts.”

“Not like this. Not as my husband,” Betty said.

“I promise to make a good impression and not chew with my mouth open or put my feet on the table, good enough? ” Jughead said slightly miffed.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Betty pulled her chair closer to Jughead and angled her head so that she could meet his blue eyes. “Reggie’s a loose, and I can’t help either Chic or you with that, but I want to make it easy for both you and him. I want him to...to...like you as much as I do.”

Jughead’s lips flapped and made a funny noise as he let out a breath of air. “I know. I’ll try to reel Reggie in as well.”

“Kevin will be there, and he’ll guide you with everything. Follow his lead,” Betty advised. She kissed Jughead’s cheek. “I have to go and get fitted for a dress that mummy picked for the celebration tomorrow. You alright?”

Jughead nodded. Betty didn’t quite believe him, but she didn’t want to push him either. She got up and pressed a kiss on the top of Jughead’s head before she left.

Rubbing a hand across his face, Jughead exhaled before he got up and readied himself for his meeting with Chic.  
\--------------------------------------------  
At the small table in Chic’s room, Kevin was busy entertaining Jughead and Reggie. Jughead almost felt sorry for him. Chic looked exhausted and barely said a word. Jughead could have sworn that he nodded off a time or two which made Kevin speak louder to wake him up. Reggie wasn’t his own jovial self either. His face was pale, and he kept glancing at Chic in such an obvious way that Jughead had to kick him a time or two under the table.

“Jughead, how’s our Betty back at the castle? Are all the staff eating off her dainty, little hand?” Kevin asked.

Jughead chuckled. “The staff all love her especially the kitchen staff. She thinks I don’t know but she sneaks in from time to time and bakes treats for everyone in the castle.”

“Why is she trying to hide it from you?” Kevin frowned. “Is she not allowed to go to the kitchen?”

Jughead shrugged. “I think Queen Mary frowns on us associating with the staff, but she’s almost never there in the castle and Veronica doesn’t seem to mind. I guess she doesn’t know where she actually fits in the castle hierarchy.”

“She fits where you do,” Chic said softly.

“I don’t fit anywhere. I’m a wierdo,” Jughead smiled. “But I’ve accepted that. Betty might have a harder time being a wierdo.”

“Why don’t you move to a place close to the castle?” Kevin asked. “Betty would love having her own house, one or two staff members. She’s pretty independent.” Kevin leaned over to adjust Chic’s collar.

“I never thought of that,” Jughead said. “The castle has always been home but lately despite the size, ever since Betty and I got married, it seems a little claustrophobic.”

“I’m tired,” Chic announced suddenly effectively ending the gathering. 

“Reggie and I have to leave anyway,” Jughead said getting up from his chair. “Come on, Reg.” Reggie sat glued to his chair, oblivious to the conversation, staring at Chic.

Jughead was annoyed with Reggie, “Reg- come on” He slapped his shoulder and gave Kevin an apologetic look for Reggie’s behavior.

After the door closed behind them, Jughead slapped Reggie on the back of his head. “What the hell is wrong with you? I prefer boorish Reggie to this socially awkward one. It was rude to stare at Chic, you know that right?”

Reggie ignored Jughead’s question but clutched his arm painfully. “Do you remember when my dad died?” 

“No, not really. He died a year after Jellybean so I …”

“He was just like Chic before he died.”

“Your dad died of the flu.”

“That’s what I thought. That’s what everyone told me, but his symptoms were completely different than the others who died. I remember talking to your mom about it, but she said different people exhibit different symptoms. I forgot all about it until just now.”

“My mom could be right. She’s helped people in the village for decades,” Jughead said.

“When did he get sick?” Reggie asked.

“Who?”

“CHIC!” Reggie yelled frustrated. 

“I don’t know. The Coopers were there in June as usual. And Alice forced Betty to Andratsia in July. We got married on July 21st so maybe sometime in the beginning of July,”

“They were in Andratsia for King Andrew’s birthday,” Reggie frowned, his hand on his chin.

“And…?”

“That was July 2nd,” Reggie continued. “Is there a chance he could have gotten sick in Andratsia?”

“I don’t know. You have to ask Betty or Kevin or…” Jughead shrugged.

Reggie made a move to open Chic’s door.

“Reg- wait. Let’s think about this,” Jughead came between Reggie and Chic’s door.

“I know I’m right. My father behaved the same way before he died. You might not care, but I do,” Reggie shouted.  
“I care, I really do,” Jughead said. He placed a hand on Reggie’s shoulder. “Let’s get a timeline and then we can go from there. Agreed?” 

Reggie nodded reluctantly. 

“I have to go change and check with Jason if I need to do anything for tomorrow, After lunch, I’m meeting Betty’s parents. I’ll try to get something from them.”

Reggie glared at Jughead but grunted his approval before stomping away. Jughead sighed and watched his retreating back.  
___________________________

Jughead and Betty were laughing at the stories that Hal and Alice were narrating about Betty as a baby. 

“Mom, stop. My stomach is hurting,” Betty grabbed her midriff and rested her head on Jughead’s shoulder.

“You laugh now, but I’m telling you, it was no fun explaining to people why half of Betty’s hair was hacked off,” Alice said. “I finally had to cut her beautiful long hair to even it out. I believe Chic had longer hair than her for an entire season.”

“It was Polly’s fault,” Betty defended herself.

“Who would believe that blonde hair could be sprung into gold?” Alice asked. 

“A 5-year old girl, that’s who!”

After everyone stopped laughing, Hal and Alice shared a look before he took a seat next to his wife.

“So your father and I wanted to discuss something with you both. Remember we don’t want you to feel obligated in any way, but I do want you to think about it,” Alice held Hal’s hand and continued. “We groomed Chic to take over the kingdom and Polly was the spare, but because of his present condition, we are afraid that he can’t lead anymore.”

“If he were just physically weak, that would be something that we could deal with, but mentally and emotionally, he can’t take over as being king,” Hal said.

“Okay,” Betty said cautiously, “What does that have to do with us?”

“Polly and Jason have their own kingdom. She would have taken over, and Jason would have abdicated to join her. Cheryl made it clear that she would never willingly be queen. That means that we want you to come back home and take over as queen,” Alice said.

Jughead’s blood ran cold. “Can’t you united both the Blossom Kingdom and Coopershore?”

“We could, but that wouldn’t be our first choice,” Hal’s Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. “Elizabeth, I know this a lot. But we hope…”

Jughead couldn’t take it. He pushed his chair back and hurried out of the room. 

“Juggie?” Betty called out. 

“Betts, I can’t now,” Jughead slammed the door behind him.

Betty started to get up, but Alice held her back. “Just give him time to digest this information. Leaving one’s home is never easy, but Hal and I promise to make it easy for him. He can continue to command an army here. We can eventually make him the highest ranked officer.”

“You wouldn’t even have to live at the palace for the time being. You can stay at Shell Cottage while you get accustomed to everything,” Hal said.

“You need to be at court every day and learn the ways to be lead….”

Alice was interrupted by Betty’s outburst. “So instead of sending me away in the middle of the night and make me feel like I didn’t matter, you could have let me stay here and help you?”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Alice cried. “I will spend the rest of life apologizing to you. But I was scared. I didn’t know who to trust. My child was dying, and I had no idea who the enemy was. I knew you wouldn’t have left if I told you the truth but believe me, I just wanted you safe and happy even if it meant that you would hate me for the rest of your life.”

“We weren’t thinking straight. We were devastated,” Hal softly said. “I wish we could change the past but we can’t.”

“What does Chic say? How does he feel about being dethroned?” Betty haughtily asked.

“Chic was the one who suggested it. We resisted it for months, but Kevin came to us last month. He told us that Chic felt this tremendous burden and we should ease his pain and maybe he will heal faster,” Alice told Betty.

“Darling,” Hal said. “You don’t owe us anything, but we wanted to give you the option since we didn’t do so before.”

“And if I say “no,”” Betty asked. “If I don’t want to be queen.”

“Then it’s your decision, and we will be fine with it,” Alice said. 

“And what will happen to you? To Chic?”

“If the Blossoms take over, we will be granted protection and will stay at Corbett’s Cove for as long as we are alive. Chic will be with us and so will Kevin. We’ll get an allowance,” Alice said. “But that wouldn’t be for a few more years.”

“Years?” Betty asked

“Two or three years. We need to provide stability to the kingdom and Chic’s condition is making the people restless,” Hal said.

“Mummy…” Betty said. 

Alice got up and hugged Betty. “I love you, and I’m sorry but don’t think of your father or me or even Chic, think of yourself and Jughead. What’s good for you both and your future children. That’s what is important.”

Hal walked over and hugged Betty. “I’m so sorry.” After a kiss on her forehead, Hal looked at Betty. “Think about it. No pressure.”  
________________________

Jughead stood on the verandah leaning over the parapet wall, his forearms resting on the top of it. He had stayed away from Betty for the rest of the afternoon and evening. Archie and Veronica had just come in from their long journey and Jughead had helped them to settle in. Now, that it was past sunset, he knew he had to talk to Betty.

The cool, beach air cascaded over him as he looked below at something that caught his eye. There was a small section of trees that Alice made sure to plant in a circle and hung hammocks on their trunks. The tops of the trees provided the perfect shade for anyone lying down below them.

Squinting, Jughead saw a tall, dark, obviously male figure talking to a petite female. The male was gesturing vigorously while the woman was trying to calm him down. He watched the two for a minute and was almost sure it was Reggie with Cheryl. His jaw tightened. The one thing that Jughead had told Reggie to do was to stay away from Cheryl.

The adrenaline was pumping through Jughead’s veins from the top of his head all the way down to his toes, he didn’t feel like he was sprinting; he felt like he was flying. Once he reached his destination, he grabbed Reggie by the collar and raised his fist to connect with Reggie’s jaw. Reggie fell to the ground clutching his face.

The satisfaction of hitting someone was like an elixir to his troubled soul. 

Cheryl’s scream made Reggie break out of the shock of the attack. He kicked Jughead’s leg which caused him to fall on top of Reggie. The air got knocked out of Reggie’s lungs, but he managed to push Jughead off of him and started to hit him.

“Stop it!” Archie yelled. He heard the commotion and had hurried to help. 

Archie got in between Jughead and Reggie and tried to separate them, but Reggie lashed out and punched Archie right on the nose. 

“What the hell, man?” Archie grabbed his nose and howled in pain.

“Archiekins?” Veronica started to rush to her husband’s side, but he yelled back.

“Stay away, Ronnie!”

Jughead took one look at Archie’s bleeding nose and proceeded to hit Reggie again.

“Juggie, stop,” Jughead heard Betty’s voice but ignored it. 

Jughead, Archie and Reggie continued to hit each other until Jason shouted. “Stop it, or I’ll get the palace guards.”

The three men fell to the ground, panting loudly. Reggie was flat on his back while he glared at Jughead angrily. They looked around, but Jason, Betty, Veronica, and Cheryl were nowhere to be seen. 

A few minutes later, Jason came back and sat on the ground handing each of them a raw steak. “Cook had steaks on hand for the feast tomorrow.”

No one said anything. They took the steaks and placed in on their bruises. 

“What was this all about?” Jason prodded. 

“I think my dad was poisoned,” Reggie said.

“Reggie is leaving the castle,” Archie added. 

“Betty’s going to stay here. Without me,” Jughead lamented.

“Crap! What are you talking about?” Archie asked Jughead. 

“Hal and Alice had a meeting with us after lunch. They want her to take over since Chic looks like he’ll never regain his full faculties again,”

“Did she agreed with her parents?” Reggie asked. 

Jughead wiped his eyes and shrugged. “There’s no reason for her not to agree.”

“I can’t believe that Alice and Hal would say that? It doesn’t sound like them and Betty...Betty would never give you up,” Jason said.

“Why won’t she? She’s going to forget that this past year even happened and returned back to her home. She always talks about home,” Jughead said wistfully. He moved the cold steak from his jaw to his eyebrow. He could feel the blood dripping down his elbow.

Jason placed a hand on Jughead’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “It will all be alright, you’ll see.”

Jughead wasn’t as sure as Jason.

____________________

“Juggie!” Betty said the second he entered the room.

“Don’t say anything, Betts. I’ve made a decision. Your parents are right. You should remain here. You’ll be a great Queen someday! You’re beautiful, smart, and strong,” Jughead bit his lip “I’ll leave in the morning, once the sun is up. It has been an honor to be your husband even if it was for such a short time.”

“What are …? You’re leaving? I’m so confused.” Betty said.

“It would be for the best,” Jughead reached out to touch Betty’s hair. “I’ll have your things sent once Veronica packs them up.” He kissed her on the cheek. “I wish I was worthy of you.”

Jughead went to the bathroom and dropped the steak into the trash. He washed his face and hands of all the blood and grime. 

After Jughead walked out, he saw Betty’s red-faced and fists clenched. 

“So you’re leaving me? Just like that? No discussion?” Betty walked over and slapped Jughead. She drew her hand back to hit him again, but he caught her wrist.

“You’re such….a bastard,” Betty shouted.

“I thought this is what you wanted!” Jughead said confused.

“You think I want to be left by the man I love? Really, you’re …”

“You love me?” Jughead asked surprised.

Betty realized what she said, and her voice softened. “Of course, I do.”

“You never said anything,” Jughead said.

“Neither did you,” Betty pointed out.

“Mary told you that I loved you and you never said anything after that, so I assumed you didn’t feel the same way,” Jughead shrugged.

“I didn’t know what to feel then, but while you were away, I knew I fell in love with you. How could I not?”

“Your parents said….”

“Meant that I can choose to be queen and you’ll be the queen’s consort. Mummy said that she’ll make sure that you can stay with the army. …………….We don’t have to decide now.”

“I want to be with you. Everything else is secondary,”

Betty pressed her lips hard onto Jughead. “You silly, silly man. My silly, silly man.”

“Betts,” Jughead rubbed Betty’s arms, “Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life,” Betty said with certainty.

Jughead pulled Betty toward him and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was far from gentle. It was all teeth and tongue. He felt Betty’s fingernails dig into shoulders and the pain sent pleasure shooting through his body. He placed his hands on Bettys’ butt and pulled her up. She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Walking toward the bed, Jughead threw Betty on the bed. He quickly undressed and watched Betty’s chest move up and down. She made a move to remove her clothes, but he caught her wrist for the second time that night.

“Let me,” Jughead whispered.

Betty moaned as Jughead ripped her clothes off of her. She arched her back to get closer to him as Jughead’s teeth sunk his teeth into her throat. “Oh, Juggie. Don’t stop!”

“Babe,” Jughead pushed his hands through Betty’s hair and yanked it hard. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Stop talking and put your mouth to better use,” Betty ordered. 

“Your wish is my command,” Jughead moved down to Betty’s breast and sucked on the side of it. 

“Juggie!” Betty sobbed. “More, please.”

Jughead kissed her salty skin and moved down to her thighs. He bit the smooth skin leaving marks that would turn pink and purple over time. He pushed a finger into her core. 

“Wet, so wet for me,” Jughead said.

“I’m always wet for you,” Betty moaned and lifted her hips to push herself toward his face. 

“Greedy girl. I’ll take care of you,” Jughead brushed his lips over her swollen flesh. 

Jughead had never been rough with Betty before. He treated her like a china dish, but this time, he didn’t hold back. He tasted, licked, and teased until tears started to run down Betty’s face.

“Say it again,” Jughead asked as he moved back up to face Betty.

“Say what?”

“That you love me.”

“I love you,” Betty breathed out. She touched his cheek with the tip of her fingers. 

“Don’t stop saying it,”

“I love you...I love you...I love you…,” Betty said through clenched teeth. 

Jughead pushed himself into Betty. Every time she said it, he thrust into her. It was like the words gave him the energy to move into her. His fingers dug into her hips leaving bruises on her skin. His teeth bit into her lips making her yelp.

“You want me to slow down?”

“No. Oh God, no! Never stop,” Betty screamed. “Don’t you dare stop.”

The sound of Jughead thrusting into Betty echoed throughout the room. He moved his hand between them and touched her sensitive nub, circling it with his finger.

“Ahhh!” Betty screamed as she climaxed. Jughead wiped the sweat off Betty’s face and slowed down. He placed his lips on her jaw and whispered. “I’ll never stop. Never.” Then with a grunt, he released himself into her.


End file.
